Stargazing
by unmei no hana
Summary: Completed. When Jenna gets kidnapped by a mysterious man, Isaac and co. head out for another journey that will change their lives... [JennaIsaac, MiaGaret, IvanShebaFelix]
1. Under the Stars

Jenna: Yay! Disclaimer time!

Unmei no Hana: ...did someone give her sugar?

Jenna: Ahem, Unmei no Hana doesn't own any of the characters or the game, but she does own the plot!

Unmei no Hana: Anyways, to the story.

"..."-talking

'...'-thinking

* * *

_Stargazing_

_Chapter 1: Under the Stars_

_Unmei no Hana

* * *

_

Jenna trudged along beside her captor. Her clothes were dirty and torn, her hair was matted and needed to be washed, but despite all of that, her eyes still held fierce determination. She started to slow down, and her captor, a tall man with hair as black as a crow's tied in a high ponytail and cold, icy blue eyes, harshly tugged on the rope that bound her hands together, making her trip and fall.

"Get up girl!" he barked.

Gritting her teeth, Jenna slowly got up. 'How did I get into this mess again? Oh yeah...I remember now.'

_Flashback _

_Jenna leaned against the bridge that separated her house from Isaac's. She looked up at the bright stars, remembering a scene from long ago..._

2nd Flashback

A young, 14 year old Jenna and Isaac looked up at the bright stars from the bridge that separated their houses.

"Oh, look, it's the big dipper and the North Star," Jenna said excitedly to Isaac.

"There's Sagittarius, the archer, in the horoscope," Isaac said.

"Wow, how do you know so much about stars?" Jenna asked, her eyes full of admiration.

"Well, er, I guess you, um, just learn these things after a while," Isaac said nervously, silently thanking the darkness for hiding his blush.

"I see...well, that's cool," Jenna replied somewhat disappointedly, "Do you think you could teach me some?"

"Sure, look right there, that point that looks like a very bright star, that's Venus, the goddess of love," Isaac softly whispered as he gazed into Jenna's soft brown eyes. Jenna blushed, looking into Isaac's clear blue eyes. Slowly, their heads started to move together. Just about as their lips were about to touch...

"ISAAC! What are you doing to my baby sister?" a very angry Felix shouted.

"Sheesh. Felix always butts in when things are about to get good," Jenna muttered, "Coming, Felix." She quickly kissed Isaac on the cheek and ran to a fuming Felix who was glaring at Isaac. The next day, the boulder fell and soon the romance between her and Isaac was forgotten in their grief.

End 2nd Flashback

"_Hey Jen, what are you doing?" Isaac asked, coming up from behind Jenna, startling her from her daze._

"_Hmmm, oh, just looking at the stars. Remember when we used to gaze at them before all this mess began? I'm glad it's all finally over." _

"_Same here..." Suddenly, Jenna sneezed and shivered in the crisp autumn air. Noticing her shivering, Isaac draped his yellow scarf around Jenna's small form._

"_Thanks, Isaac," Jenna said shyly, leaning against Isaac. He then pulled her into a warm embrace, "W-what are you doing Isaac?" she said blushing like mad._

"_I missed you, I thought that I might never see you again," he said softly, inhaling her sweet strawberry scented hair. Their faces slowly started to move together, lips millimeters apart. Then, a bloodcurdling cry split through the peaceful air. A tall man with raven black hair tied in a tall ponytail with a bamboo hat on his head and piercing, cold, and icy blue eyes, leapt from a tree, onto the ground, facing the two lovers._

"_Finally, I have found you, the reincarnation of the son of Venus. The first key...oh I see, the daughter of Mars is with you. Hmmm…taking you on would be unwise, for with your passion, you're strength increases. I'll just take this girl with me. Follow me if you wish, and bring your friends with you to the Starlight Point." In a flash, the mysterious man, grabbed Jenna and teleported away._

_End Flashback_

Sighing, Jenna kept on trudging along. They were supposedly going to this temple on top of the Starlight Point, a famous spot. It was so high up, that people said that it reached into the heavens. Looking at her captor, who she still hadn't figured out his name, she suddenly grimaced. A long scab on her thigh reopened and blood slowly trickled out. Gritting her teeth in pain, Jenna trudged on.

'Please find me soon Isaac. Please, don't let me suffer anymore.'

* * *

Unmei: So what did you think for my first story? Love it, hate it? Hope you will review! 


	2. Love through Pain

* * *

Unmei: Umm...Thanks Cheetah7071 for you review...I'll try to keep what you said in mind. Now, for the disclaimer, I do... 

Isaac: UNMEI DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARTACTERS (thankfully) BUT SHE DOES OWN THE PLOT. Camelot owns the characters and the game (go complain to them if you have any problems with the game).

Unmei: ahem now on to the story. Oh and a Mia/Isaac/Jenna triangle is going to kinda come in in this chapter.

"..."-talking

'...'-thinking

'_mind-talking'_

(...)-A/N

* * *

_Stargazing _

_Chapter 2: Love through Pain _

_Unmei no Hana _

* * *

'Why...why, couldn't I have saved her? Why was I so weak. After all this training and work. After saving all of Weyard, I was still too weak to protect her. Now she's gone from me again. Again. What did I do to deserve this.' Punching the wall of his room, Isaac felt blood trickling down his knuckles just like the tears trickling down his cheek. 'Gotta go see Mia now...' smiling wryly to himself, he left his room and hurried to the plaza where Mia, Ivan, Piers, and Sheba were staying when they heard of Jenna's capture. 

"Isaac!" an excited Mia shouted. 'Now that Jenna's not here, I can finally make Isaac mine.' "Over here. Oh...what did you do to your hand? Don't tell me you were taking your anger out on the wall agian? It's not your fault that she was kidnapped. You should't be so hard on yourself."

"I kinda cut it. Do you think you could heal it for me?" Isaac said sheepishly. The others just shook their heads knowingly. Ever since Jenna was captured, Isaac took out his anger on his wall, blaming himelf for her capture.

"Isaac, don't worry. Jenna's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll be fine by herself. Now, we should find a map to see where Starlight Point is... what that man was talking about with the whole god reincarnation stuff," Piers told Isaac.

'sigh, he must've been worrying about Jenna again. Why her, what does she have that I don't?' "Sure, just come to my room and I'll fix it for you." Bouncing up the stairs, Mia led Isaac to her room. Unknown to her, two mischievous wind adepts slowly crept behind them.

_'Sheba, why do you think Mia asked Isaac to go to her room. Couldn't she have healed him right there? I mean, I know she has a crush on Isaac, but she also knows that Isaac's in love with Jenna...'_

'_Ivan, you're so slow. Mia feels that because Jenna's gone now that she can show Isaac how she feels about him without having to worry about Jenna butting in. But, I kinda feel sorry for her and Garet. Garet loves Mia, and he's gonna be heart-broken when he hears that Mia loves Isaac, and Mia's most likely gonna be rejected by Isaac...unless...OH NO!'_

'_What, what's the matter Sheba.'_

'_When we were on our journeys, remember how we found a potion and Mia said she'll keep it? Well, it turns out that that was a love potion. All you have to do for it to work is to put the potion on a wound or drink it—somehow get it into the person's body—and then kiss them. Mia's probably going to put the potion on Isaac's wound and kiss him. Then they're gonna fall in love...oh no, oh no, oh no!'_

'_Shhhhh...'_ The two wind adepts came to Mia's room. Opening a small crake they peaked in.

"Here, Isaac. Let me just apply this to you and voila you'll feel all better." Mia took a small pink vial. She gently poured some over Isaac's wound and watched it slowly evaporate into a small pink heart-shaped cloud. "You know, I've always loved you...Right from the beginning when I saw you in Imil. But then, you had only one goal, to save Jenna. But now that she's gone...now that she's gone...maybe I can replace her and take away your pain." Before Isaac could reply, Mia covered his lips with hers.

* * *

Unmei: Cliffhanger! Yeah, I know it sucks so far, but it's my first fic, I'm trying. Give me some credit. Sorry that it's kinda short, I'll be sure to make the next one longer...promise(of I don't stick to it...well you can give me a flame). Anyways, constructive criticism is Now press the pretty purple button. 


	3. Prisoner of Love

Unmei: Well, so far my story has been doing pretty good...I think. Anyways, now for the disclaimer!

Ivan: Unmei doesn't own the game or the characters, Camelot does (thankfully), but she does own this suck plot and story.

Unmei: Hey, I object to that comment, anyways, I thank all my reviewers and I hope that you still keep on reviewing. Oh, and yet again I'm kinda introducing another love triangle...indirectly.

cheetah7071- Thanks again for your constant reviewing: D

ukyo-loverboy- ...Killing someone is kinda...violent. I won't kill Mia (don't hurt me) but don't worry, she won't be with Isaac...well she will until they find Jenna (hint, hint). That is unless I change my mind.

Chibisaac- Sucks is a harsh word...but true she kinda does. But she's still cool, as long as she's not with Isaac. And once again, I don't think I'll make Mia die...but I might think of it.

"..."-talking

'...'-thinking

'_mind-talking'_

* * *

_Stargazing_

_Chapter 3: Prisoner of Love_

_Unmei no Hana_

* * *

_A beautiful sunset painted the sky shades of red and gold. Underneath a blooming tomoyo tree, Mia and Isaac sat kissing passionately; Isaac's hand combing Mia's silky blue hair and Mia running her hand through Isaac's soft golden hair. Looking around for Isaac, Jenna came to the blooming tomoyo tree. Suddenly, she saw Isaac and Mia embracing without a care in the world—so wrapped up in themselves to notice her presence. Then a sob racked through her body. In horror, Isaac slowly turned his head and saw Jenna run as fast as she could, not caring what she bumped into or where she went. Tears streamed down her face as she ran into the sunset...ran away from the one she had always loved...ran away from her life and what it used to be..._

Cold sweat running down her face, making her shiver in the cool autumn breeze, Jenna woke with a start. 'It was just a dream. Isaac doesn't like Mia...he doesn't like Mia. It was just a dream, a horrible dream.' Calming herself down, Jenna heard someone shift and looked to the tree next to the smoldering ashes that was once a warm fire. Her captor, whom she still did not know the name of, stirred slightly. Her captor had warmed up to her a little, allowing her to take off the cloth that bound her hands, but he still kept his icy demeanor. A lock of his raven black hair gently blew in the wind. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. So much unlike when he's awake. He looks so serene and calm...almost gently. He even looks a little cute' Blushing at her last comment, she softly tucked the stray lock of hair behind his ear and went back to sleep smiling peacefully.

The bright morning rays shone upon Jenna's sleeping figure. Smelling the aroma of cooking eggs, she woke up with a start. Her captor, noticing she was awake, handed her some eggs in a roughly whittled bowl. Smiling gratefully, she devoured her food, not caring if it was a little bland for there would be no food until afternoon when the sun started to set. When she was finished, her captor grunted, signaling that it was time to start walking again. Sighing, she got up and trudged beside him. 'I wonder if he knows where he's going.' For the past couple of days, it seemed to Jenna that they were just wandering about aimlessly.

A bird sang a cheerful song, as the wind blew the scent of flowers around them. It was peaceful, almost too peaceful. So peaceful, it was almost eerie.

"So, what can I call you?" Jenna asked nervously, unsettled by the silence.

"...Sol."

'What an interesting name. I wonder if was named after Sol the god of the sun...maybe it's just a coincidence, I shouldn't be jumping to conclusion.'

"Where did you come from Sol?"

"Somewhere very far away...yet it looks like you can touch it from anywhere." 'Okay...that was an interesting answer...not quite what I was expecting.' Jenna thought a little confused by his riddle.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have many. I am the oldest out of all of them."

"So...um, Sol, what did you mean about the whole goddess of Mars reincarnation thing?"

Turning around violently, Sol pressed Jenna against a tree. Crushing his body against hers, he whispered huskily, "You will find out when the time comes...my little flame." Releasing her, he walked on. "Now keep on walking and stop asking absurd questions!" he said harshly, his ice cool demeanor coming back.

Shaken up by his outburst, Jenna shakily walked behind him. 'My little flame? _My_? I don't even know who this person is...and he's calling me his? This is so confusing... but back there, he sounded so different. He sounded so different, almost like...like... loving so unlike when I first met him. I wonder what secrets he's hiding from me. He won't tell me anything about the whole god and goddess reincarnation thing he was mutterering about when I first met him. Maybe he's an adept too, he sure seems like one. I feel a connection with him...almost like we've met somewhere...but that can't be true, I just met him...right?'

As she silently thought of these things, Sheba and Ivan were experiencing...a very interesting thing...

Mia slowly pulled away from Isaac, only to be pressed down to the floor, her small figure enveloped in Isaac's.

"Mia...Mia, my Mia, let me show you how much I love you..."

_'Sheba...uhhh, I think we should, ummm, go somewhere else, you know what I'm saying? We don't want to interrupt anything...'_

_'M...m...mia and I...isaac are g..going to--'_

_'Sheba...SHEBA! Snap out of it. We should...get going. We, umm, don't want to interrupt anything that, errr, may happen between Mia and Isaac possibly.'_

_'Yes we do want to interrupt something. If Jenna finds out that Mia and Isaac...made love to each other while she was kidnapped, she'll be heartbroken. I just can't stand around here doing nothing. Jenna is like my sister, she was my first friend and for that, I can't let Mia break her heart by some stupid love potion. Come on we're going in.'_

_'G...g...going in where?'_

Dragging Ivan behind her, Sheba barged into Mia's room. Two half-naked figures turned to her, their faces red with embarassement.

"Sheba! Didn--"

"Mia, what are you doing!?"

* * *

Unmei: Hahahah, cliffhanger. All IssacJenna fans, don't hurt me. I promise that it will turn out to be IssacJenna in the end. PROMISE. I know this chapter was crappy, but I'm trying and I spent longer on it than I did my other two so give me some credit. I'm sorta having a writer's block. Think you can help? Just e-mail me (you know, go to my profile and click the little e-mail button). The rating's definitely going up...(as you may have noticed, I like to use a lot of '...'s so if you get annoyed, you can get mad at me) for that little implication. Ciao! Oh, and keep on reviewing. 


	4. Painful Memories

Author's Note- Seeing how there is some...disagreements and misunderstanding about what I'm writing, I shall clear them up.

Cheetah7071: Well, while you can do "S-s-sheba," I prefer "S...s...sheba," because it implies (or so I made it to imply so) that in between each stuttering thing, that there's more of a pause. Why Jenna isn't trying to run away and use her psyenergy is because one, she wants to know more about Sol and is curious about him, and two she's starting to like him. About the light-sleeping thing, well...you really don't think whether a person is a light sleeper or not when you do something to show affection. But, I'll try to make things more clear in the next chapter.

MoonGoddess: Hahaha, it's funny that you say "Woot!" just like all my friends. Well, anyways, I'm glad that you like my story. Please continue to read and review my stories.

person: Thank you for reviewing again, I hope you continue to read and review my story.

Archer Cross: I like Mia, really I do. I'm not trying to take all my supposed hate on her, because I don't hate her. Sure it may seem so because it looks like I'm making her into a conniving b, but later on, I'm going to make her normal again. Happy, cheerful, in love with someone other than Isaac (hint, hint). I'm very sorry if it seems that I'm purposefully making Mia seem like an evil, conniving b, but I promise that I'll make her normal later on. Please try not to judge my sense of whom I like just of what I write in the beginning, things have hidden meanings in them.

Souungo: Thanks for your review...I think. There's a bit love triangle happening, but everything will be clear soon. In my next chapter...or maybe two, I'll have all the final pairing together. Mia won't be all by, Garet and Felix will get some love, and Isaac will be back to normal again.

Ummmmm...I don't know if I'll do something so violent as to kill someone, but you'll just have to see in my later chapters.

To everyone who reviewed, thank very much. I know that I'm making Mia seem like a conniving, evil b, but she's good on the inside. I don't hate her, really. Please, please, don't get me wrong. I like her just as much as all the other adepts, it's just for this storyline that I want to do, she has to seem evil in the beginning. Everything will be clear in the end hopefully, so for all you Mia lovers, don't hate me, I promise that I'll make Mia normal again by at least the next chapter I do. I apologize for all the grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes. I apologize also for Mia's OOCness. Please try not to be so critical of some of the things I do if they're unclear, I'll try to make them clear by the end of the story. Some things just have hidden meanings that are revealed later. Well, with that said, I hope you continue to read my stories and keep on reviewing. If you have any suggestions for my story, just review

* * *

Unmei: Yay! Many people like my story, that's a first. Well, now for the disclaimer!

Sheba: Unmei no Hana doesn't own me, my fellow travelees, the game, the plot of the game, the idea of alchemy and psyenergy, the—

Unmei: Okay, Sheba, they get the point. Now my thanks to all my reviewers:

abstractmind: Thank you very much! I'm glad to know that people like my story, I was afraid that I'd get no review at all, but look I've got 19! Yeah. Thanks again!

: Err, thanks...I think. I understand why archercross is mad, I mean, I'm portraying Mia as an evil b. But, that'll change. I'm glad you think my stories good!

windshipping hater: Umm...personally I like windshipping even though there's no proof because Ivan and Sheba look cute together. I guess I can consider making it Lighthouseshipping (that is what they call Felix/Sheba...right? I'm not sure), but I'm most likely going to make it windshipping, sry.

Sorry that it has been a while since I've updated since a certain person ahem ahem decided to report that I had an author's note as a chapter even though tens of millions of ppl do too. Now, anyways, to the story!

"..."-speaking

'...'-thinking

'_mind-speaking'_

* * *

_Stargazing_

_Chapter 4:Painful Memories_

_Unmei no Hana_

* * *

Last time:

Dragging Ivan behind her, Sheba barged into Mia's room. Two half-naked figures turned to her, their faces red with embarrassment.

"Sheba! Didn—"

* * *

"Mia, what are you doing!?"

"I-I-I'm not doing anything. What are you talking about?"

"Mia, honestly, tell me. Why are you doing this? I saw what happened from the beginning, with the whole love potion thing. Why, why are you doing this to Jenna? Why are you doing this to Isaac? To Garet? To yourself?" Sadness swelled inside Sheba's eyes as she started to feel tears come to her eyes. "Why, what did any of you do to deserve this? Why are you tricking yourself!?" Suddenly, Sheba started to sob. Ivan, Mia, and Isaac were stunned for words. A sobbing girl replaced the once strong, confidant, and independent Sheba that they knew.

"I-I-I didn't mean to...I—"Mia was at a loss for words. She thought of what Sheba said, 'Garet...Garet. Do I really love Isaac? I do, don't I? But why can I not stop thinking about Garet?' Suddenly scenes with Garet flooded her:

_"Hahaha, that's funny Garet. You should be a comedian when you grow up, you're really funny!" Mia laughing while Garet told her a joke._

"_Don't let go...please...I don't want to die." Garet leaping to save her when she fell in the Jupiter Lighthouse._

"_Yay! I'm so happy that we're finally going home!" Mia jumped up and hugged Garet when they defeated the fusion dragon, not knowing who they really were until she heard a sob...._

'Garet...garet...why do I always think about you...I thought I was over you. Over you after that one incident. That one incident that made me change my mind about you.'

"Sheba, Ivan where are you? Dinner is ready!" Felix's voice rang through the air.

"Well, I'm going down for dinner. You should think about what I said Mia. Come on Ivan, we're going." Sheba stood up, while wiping away her tears.

'_Sheba, what about Isaac? We can't just leave him here...can we? Not after what Mia did to him.'_

'_Don't worry. Even though he's still in love with Mia, Mia's changed. I think she's becoming back to normal again. She just has to realize that it isn't Isaac that she truly loves. I can't blame her for thinking that she loves Isaac. He helped her out when she was going through that rough time with Garet, but I'm sure she's fine.'_

'_You know too much. Girls are so complicated. Why couldn't you be like us? Then you'd be easier to understand.'_

Laughing at that last comment, she took Ivan's hand and ran downstairs with him. Felix saw them coming down and frowned at the scene. A laughing Sheba ran with a blushing Ivan's hand in hers. Even though he knew that Sheba most likely liked Ivan, he couldn't give up on her. He had fallen in love with the girl ever since he had captured her from Babi in Tolbi. She had captured his heart and wouldn't let it go no matter how hard he had tried to. And yet, she had her own heart captured by someone else, and she had captured his heart, too. But yet, Felix wouldn't give up on her. He tried to say something, but the two lovesick teens were to pre-occupied with themselves to notice that they had an audience until Piers interrupted.

"Erm...while it seems that you two are enjoying yourselves, could we please start eating? It would be a waste for all this food to go to waste. And where are Isaac and Mia?"

"Oh...hahaha...they probably won't be coming down. Come on Ivan, let's eat!" Ivan just smiled, happy that Sheba was back to normal. Not noticing a glare from Felix, he let Sheba drag him to the table. Everything was almost back to normal for them and he was glad. He just hoped that Jenna was okay.

'Hang in there Jenna. We'll be there soon. I promise.'

Upstairs, Mia went to sleep, shooing Isaac away while she though...

'Garet, why did you do that to me? We were like best friends, almost as good as friends as Isaac and Jenna are, almost like we were in love. Why, I thought you loved me, and I returned that love, but I guess I was wrong...right?'

* * *

Unmei: So what you think. This chapter wasn't that good I know, but I had an author's block and tried to think of something. Please give me suggestions for the next chapter. I really need them. Oh, and review!


	5. The Flame of Mars, gone

Unmei: Yes, I know that my last chapter was lame and that Mia's transformation is really sudden, but I HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Okay, this isn't very good either...I have the end chapters all planned, but I can't think of a plot for the middle chapters...HELP! Okay, anyways, the disclaimer:

Felix: Unmei no Hana doesn't own Golden Sun or Golden Sun: TLA, but she does own this crappy plot.

Unmei: Okay, I'm going to have a little contest, should I put Jenna with Sol or Isaac? And, should I put Sheba with Ivan or Felix? So, VOTE! For all the reviewers thank you very much, I'll do the little reviewer spot light for the next chapter, but I'm too lazy right now...hehehe. Now, to the story!

_

* * *

_

_Stargazing_

_Chapter 5: The flame of Mars...gone_

_Unmei no Hana_

* * *

"Cough, cough...I should really clean this library." Piers walked around in the library in his ancient ship. It had been 2 weeks since Isaac and co. had left Vale. They had found out that Starlight Point was on top of Mt. Stella, a very ancient mountain towering over the small village of Elav. Elav was a small village...a small ancient village...a small village that no longer existed to men. Just like Vale, Elav's purpose was to protect the Starlight Point on top of Mt. Stella. Though they weren't exactly sure where Elav was, Kraden had found a riddle leading to it: 

_Above the ancient city_

_Above the highest mountain_

_Above the sun, the moon, and the stars_

_That is where I lay_

__

_Beyond the garden of the Gods_

_Beyond the rose's thorn_

_Beyond all you can imagine_

_That is where I lay_

__

_But below the sun, the moon, and the stars_

_Below the stairway to Heaven_

_Below the Starlight Point _

_That is where I lay_

Though none of them could figure out what it meant, they had decided to go to Lemuria, in the hopes that the elders would be able to recall something. A lot had changed since the little incident. Mia had shut herself up, Isaac would try to talk to her, but she refused to talk to anyone except for Sheba. Garet had a sad air around him, as if he was reminiscing about something...Felix had shut himself from everyone, he trained from morning to night. Piers and Kraden spent hours trying to figure the riddle out and where Elav might be. Sheba and Ivan became sadder with each passing moment with no one to cheer them up. Without Jenna, something was missing...there was no spark of happiness, no spark of joy, no spark of life. There was no one to cheer everyone up; there was no one to lighten the mood, without Jenna, everything died. The flame of Mars died in everyone's eyes. Still, the flicker of hope that they will find her still burned in everyone's heart, the flicker of hope that she will come back.

"Hmm...what could be of use here? How about this... 'Sub Sol et Luna'." Piers flipped through an old leather bound book. "Oh my god...Isaac, Garet, Felix, Ivan, Sheba, Mia, here!"

"Okay, okay, what's all the racket about Piers?" Grumpily everyone, even Mia, came in.

"Look." That was the one word Piers said as he pushed the old book under their noses. "Read this story."

"_A long time ago, when God was about to die, he gave control to his son Sol and Sol's to-be-wife, God's daughter Luna, control of the Heavens and the earth below. Because the entire younger siblings were jealous, Sol let them all have control of a certain part of the earth below. Gentle and wise Gaia ruled the earth, creative and calm Mercury controlled the seas and the water, naïve and playful Jupiter got the air, and finally temperamental and strong-willed Mars ruled the fire and warmth. Though there were many other siblings who ruled other things like Iris ruled the rainbow; Charon ruled the hearth; Boros ruled the ice, etc., Gaia, Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars were the main gods ruling under Sol and Luna. _

_"Under Gaia, Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars, they created two humans that had their power. Gaia made two males- Lupis and Jacob, Jupiter made a male and a female- Isaac and Rachel, Mercury also made a male and a female- Dock and Leah, and finally Mars also made a made a male and a female- Josh and Jenna. For many years, everything was peaceful and all was fine when the humans were still young. But as they grew older, Sol came to visit more and more often. No one had guessed he had fallen in love with Jenna, no one knew, except for Luna. _

_"Unfortunately for Sol, the humans already had a strong bond with each other, and Jenna was already in love with someone else. Isaac and Rachel were in love, Josh and Leah were in love, Lupis and Dock were great friends, and finally, Jenna was in love with Jacob. Still, Sol was determined to win Jenna over, he tried so much, that Luna fell into a rage, and attacked Sol. A great battle broke out with the gods. It lasted for hundreds of years. _

_"Finally the gods were tired of fighting, they died, but still they would have their revenge. They placed a curse on each other; a curse that 100 billion years from then, they would be reincarnated and will fight together once again. Fight until they dropped. Fight until someone came out the victor...."_

"Oh my god..."

* * *

Unmei: Okay, I know this chapter was short and crappy too, but like I said, I'm stuck! I need ideas for the next chapters. HELP! If you want me to continue, please review with suggestions or e-mail me. Well, as usual, please review! Oh, and see if you can figure out who is who in the little story. Ja! 


	6. Unlocked Past

Unmei: Yay! I'm so happy that so many people are reading my story and sorta like it. Sorry, I'm kind of hyper right now. I just came back from the mall (no, I'm not a total ditz if you're thinking that). Anyways, so far, not many people have commented about my contest thing, but here are the results:

SolJenna: 2

FelixSheba: 1

IvanSheba: 1

Seeing that the person to go with Sheba is tied, I won't do much about that, but in this chapter I'll put in some fluff between Sol and Jenna...some. Now my thanks to all my reviewers:

Cheetah7071: Thank you soooo much for reviewing all my chapters so far. But there are times when you seem too critical. My reviewers are not pushing me around at all, if you ask one of my friends, they'll tell you how stubborn I am; all I am doing is asking for suggestions, and that is very different. Secondly, let's just say times have differed since everyone has come back from their mission in GS: TLA. Also about the book, well, this is a fictional story, so anything is possible let's just say. Anyways, you should say which pairing you vote for, it's not like I'm going to sway my story just to fit the results. You're somewhat paranoid, no offense or anything. You worry that someone is going to change something just by the opinions of others. Well, please keep on reviewing.

Souungo: Thank you also for reviewing so much. I really appreciate it. I'll reveal who Luna is in the next chapter or the chapter after that.

Daidairo: Yes, you did get everyone right. Yay! You were the only person so far to actually guess. Thanks for reviewing.

Now, I do not own Golden Sun or the characters, just this crappy plot. To the story!

"..."-speaking

'...'-thinking

_

* * *

_

_Stargazing_

_Chapter 6: Unlocked Past_

_Unmei no Hana_

* * *

Night had fallen in the small town Amant and the townspeople had begun to go home. A fierce storm had begun and rain and thunder crashed down upon Weyard. On a small hill that stood on the outskirts of the town was the most finely decorated house. It was the house of Lord Talbi, the mayor of Amant. Lord Talbi was a very old man—about 70—and his once brown hair graying, but he was very kind and just. Talbi had just started to eat his dinner when somebody knocked on his door. He slowly got up to see who it might be. Taking his time to the door—his maid would answer the door for him—he assumed it was just a local villager coming to complain about a problem. Then, a shriek from his maid rang through the house. Panic filled his mind as he and many other servants rushed to see what the problem was. There standing in the door, hair and clothes soaked with rain, was Sol—a bloody and torn up Jenna in his arms. 

"Oh my god, Sol, what happened? No, don't answer that. Just come on in."

Lord Talbi lead Sol to his living room where his maids had started a warm fire. Sol sat down in front of the fire, making sure not to hurt Jenna. One of Talbi's maids tried to take Jenna from his hands, but he refused. She raised her fine eyebrows as if asking a silent question. Sighing, Sol reluctantly gave up Jenna to the maid letting the maid wash and clean up Jenna. Lord Talbi dismissed his other servants as he sat down upon a soft chair.

"So, care to tell me what happened to you and...?"

"Her name is Jenna...Jenna. The reincarnation one."

Lord Talbi was clearly surprised. Not just at the fact that she was the reincarnation of Mars' child Jenna, but that Sol was actually acting caring towards a person once again. He did know about the god's children and reincarnation. Lord Talbi sat there thinking and reminiscing for a while.

_Flashback_

_Many, many long years ago, Lord Talbi had found Sol as a child abandoned at the edge of his village. He had never guessed that he was the reincarnation of Sol, the reincarnation of the son of God. Sol had no recollection of his past or who his parents were. All he knew was that his name was Sol and he was 10 years of age. Lord Talbi, who had just become the mayor of Amant, adopted Sol into his family._

_Lord Talbi was married to a very beautiful lady with stunning blue eyes and crisp brown hair that fell down her back in waves. Together they had a 7-year-old daughter who had bluish-purple eyes and honey brown hair that fell straight down her back. Her name was Luna._

_Luna and Sol became the best of friends until one day when a prophet came to the small town of Amant when Sol was 17 and Luna 14. He told of a story of the gods, how they created humans and feel in love with each other, of their fight and death, and how they would be reincarnated one day. Later that day, he had took Lord Talbi aside and told him that Sol and Luna were the reincarnations of the ancient god Sol and Luna. Of course, Lord Talbi didn't believe the old prophet until one fateful night when Sol and Luna mysteriously disappeared._

_One week later, they were found next to the entrance of a large lighthouse, but things had changed with them. Sol was no longer the cheerful boy he once was, but instead a cold and heartless man. Luna had no warmth either, but instead a steely cold aura. They constantly fought with each other, both physically and mentally, and one day Sol cracked and mysteriously disappeared. Shortly afterwards, Luna, too, went on a quest to find the true meaning of her life and the world._

_His wife fell into depressions and died a year later. Lord Talbi's heart was shattered, but he kept on going with the hopes that one day Sol and Luna would come back to him. Though the villagers knew something was wrong with him, they ignored it as long as he kept on being kind to them and went on with their daily life styles. The small village of Amant became a shadow of what it used to be like...._

_End Flashback_

Lord Talbi had no idea why Sol had left, but he had grown to accept the fact that perhaps they really were the reincarnations of Sol and Luna. He hadn't heard from Sol for a long time, but was happy that Sol was back. His thoughts were broken quickly afterwards.

"You seem...well. Where is Luna? I expected her to be here, but it seems like she has gone," Sol said, choosing his words carefully.

"She too left shortly after you disappeared. A lot has changed since you two have left. Now, tell me about this...Jenna."

"Yes, but before that, you probably want to know why I left this village," he paused for a second as a maid interrupted and spoke something to Lord Talbi.

"I'm sorry Sol, but you'll have to wait. Wait, wait hear me out. You Jenna has been taken care of and now is awake, I'm sure that you wish to see her, right?" Sol nodded silently, and followed a maid upstairs. Lord Talbi was once again surprised to see the flicker of light in Sol's eyes. 'Sol, I hope you find happiness with this Jenna girl, but do be careful as to not get hurt again. If anything should happen to you, I don't if I could bear losing another family member again.'

Upstairs, the maid ushered Sol inside of a room and exited, closing the door behind her. There eating some food that was given to her, was a worn out looking, but clean and bandaged Jenna. Silently, Sol walked over to her and sat down on a chair next to her. Jenna looked up from her meal in a scared, un-Jenna like way. A lot had changed with her ever since she was captured. She had become less and less outspoken and more quiet and shy from the fear that Sol would somehow harm her. In a timid voice she spoke to him,

"I...I'm very sorry to cause you so much trouble. I was just trying to help you fight that gargoyle, honestly, I thought that I could help you out." She bent her head as if waiting for a blow to come...but it never did. Instead she heard Sol softly sigh.

"No, it is I who should be apologizing to you. I've been acting like a jerk lately. I guess you could say that I was afraid of showing emotions because....because let's just say a long time ago, I was hurt because of that." Jenna was genuinely surprised. Then, to add to her surprise, Sol, somewhat awkwardly, swept Jenna up into a hug. Savoring the moment, Jenna cuddled up in the warmth of Sol's body. Their bliss did not last long as the door crashed open.

"You...came back. You...came back. How dare you come back after you did such a thing to me!"

There standing in the door, hair and clothes disheveled, was a very mad, very dangerous looking Luna....

* * *

Unmei: So, what do you think of this chapter? Well, review review, with suggestions and pairings you like! 


	7. Forever and ever, or not

Unmei: Ahh! I have a cold! It's horrible. Well, anyways, I'm so happy that I've gotten so many reviews. I though that my story would only get like 5 at most because it's not that good, but apparently, some people like it. Now, my thanks to all my reviewers:

Cheeta7071: Thanks for reviewing so often. But, are you saying that I'm a worse writer than you...and that's why you get into review overdrive? Sorry, I'm a confused little child right now. Well anyways, no SolJenna isn't incest because Jenna isn't Mars' daughter, she's just like a random person he created. And, what's a Mary sue? And let's just say that Luna's eyes are like really deep blue, so blue that in some places there are like little purple looking flecks or something, use your imagination. Anyways, thanks a bunch for reviewing all the time!

Shima Ame: Wow, I can't believe you like my story, I think that's it not very good, but hey, I have no problem with you liking it. I'm soooo happy. Thanks for reviewing so much

Daidairo: What's wrong with cliffhangers? It makes you want to keep reading! Well, thanks for reviewing!

Souungo: O dear? O dear what? Is that like a bad o dear or...not? Ahh, I'm confused. Well, anyways, thanks for reviewing so much!

Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm so happy you like my story, even if it sorta crappy. Sorry if I sounded kinda like some ditz, but I do get confused quite easily. My friends say that's because I'm too "naïve' but anyways here are the results for the pairings:

SolJenna: 2

IssacJenna: 1

ShebaIvan: 1

ShebaFelix: 1

Now, some people want to know what's going to happen with Luna and Sol and some people want to know about the Garet and Mia thing. So, I'll do them both in this chapter and the next, you'll just have to read to see which one I'll do first. Now, I'll try to make this chapter longer.

"..."-talking

'...'-thinking

* * *

_Stargazing_

_Chapter 7: Forever and ever...or not_

_Unmei no Hana_

* * *

"On my god..." 

For a moment everyone sat in silent shock trying to absorb what they had just read. Kraden recovered from his shock first and said,

"Well, now we know what the reincarnation thing that Sol said means, right Isaac? I suggest that you all go to your rooms and try to settle down a little and sleep, it's late. All this shock isn't good for you. You need to be in tip top shape when we find Jenna." Like a strict mother, Kraden shooed everyone to their rooms. Of course, they all retaliated, but Kraden would hear nothing of it and had to practically drag them to their rooms. Mia laid in her bed trying to understand everything she had just heard.

'Josh and Leah were in love...I'm sure that I'm the reincarnation of Leah and Garet is the reincarnation of Josh, but how could they be in love. I mean, sure everything would be fine at first, but how could they love each other forever? It's so confusing. Sigh, I wish that Garet and my love could've lasted like that... they were in love forever. Oh, Garet, what happened to you and me? I thought that you really did love me, but I guess that I was wrong...how could that one little thing crush the love I thought we had? How...?' Mia slowly closed her eyes and succumbed to the siren's sweet song of sleep. She dreamt of what her life used to be...how perfect it was, almost like a fairy tale...until it was crushed.

_"Hahaha, did he really do that?"_

_Garet and Mia strolled merrily through Vale, going to the plaza. It had been a month since the fusion dragon had been defeated. Isaac, Jenna, and Felix had been devastated when they found out that the fusion dragon was their parents. They were comforted some when they found out that their parent would be okay, but still, it hurt on the inside. It hurt to know that they had almost killed some of the most important people in their lives. Ever since everyone had come back to Vale, Jenna and Isaac had become inseparable. Whenever Isaac helped the men build houses to reconstruct Vale, Jenna would always be at his side making sure he was careful. Their relationship was growing and Mia was sure that they would one day admit that they loved each other. It warmed Mia's heart to know that Isaac could find comfort in someone, for he had always seemed so sad when they were chasing after Felix's group._

_Smiling gently, she turned her attention back to the boy who had captured her heart. She didn't know how he did it, but ever since he had saved her form falling at the Jupiter Lighthouse, he had stolen her hear and hadn't let it got. Mia loved everything about him—how he laughed and talked, how his hair stuck up like a broom, and his obnoxious attitude at times._

_"Yep, he sure did. And after that gue—" Garet stopped in mid-sentence as he saw a collapsed figure on the middle of the pathway. It was a young girl with a young girl with honey brown hair. Garet ran to the figure and picked her up. "Come on, Mia. We have to take her to the plaza." He started to turn to rush to the plaza when Mia slowly said,_

_"Wait, I can heal her here...remember?" Mia felt a little sad when she saw the compassion burning in Garet's eyes as he gently sat the mysterious girl in his lap, but she ignored the jealously biting at her as she healed the girl. Slowly, the long eyelashes fluttered open and revealed a set of stunning deep blue eyes._

_"Where...where am I? I...I should better be going, just in case he follows." She quickly stood up and was about to leave when Garet tugged on her, looking up with pleading eyes._

_"Wait. I don't know who are, we just found you here, but please don't leave." He looked so pathetic that the girl sighed._

_"My name is Luna. And you are...?"_

_Grinning Garet proudly said, "I'm Garet and this," he tugged on Mia who was trying to escape, "is Mia. This is the village of Vale. Here, we were going to the plaza to meet our friends, come along. We can introduce you to some of them." He grabbed both Luna's and Mia's hands and dragged them along. Mia noticed that Luna winced and smiled apologetically before she scolded Garet,_

_"Garet, please let us both go. Can't you see that you're hurting Luna?" Garet looked over his shoulder as if he didn't believe what Mia was saying and saw Luna biting her lip as if trying to suppress a cry of pain. He grunted an apology and continued walking. For a long period of time, the trio walked in silence until they spotted Jenna and Isaac, hand in hand, in front of the plaza. Smiling gently Mia thought to herself, 'It seems as if Sheba has tried to set them up again. They're so cute together...I wish Garet and I could be like that.' She blushed a little at what she had just thought, but soon forgot as Jenna let out a squeal of delight and rushed over._

_"Oh, Mia I'm so glad you're here..." Jenna trailed off as she saw a flicker of pain in Mia's eyes as Garet and Luna walked up to Jenna. Jenna had always thought that Garet and Mia would make the perfect couple, knowing that they liked each other, but she was beginning to have doubts. When she saw the deep pain swelling in Mia's eyes, her anger rose. Right when she was about to blow up on Garet, Isaac put a hand on her shoulder. He gently shook his head as she looked at him questionably._

_"Erm, Garet, would you mind introducing your new friends to us?" Isaac was worried for his friends. He, like Jenna, knew they loved each other, but only a thin bond held their friendship together._

_"Jenna, Isaac, this is Luna. Mia and I found her collapsed on the path leading to here. Well, anyways, I think I'm going to show her around. See ya at dinner." Before anyone could say something, Garet swiftly grabbed Luna's hand and headed into the foliage. Sighing, Mia slowly began to walk in the opposite direction to the inn, when Jenna suddenly stopped her._

_"Come on, Mia. Let's go spy on Garet!"_

_"But, but we can't. We shouldn't invade their personal lives."_

_"Jen, don't you think we should just let them be. Garet's a sensible person...mostly. I'm sure they'll be fine." Both Isaac and Mia protested. Jenna sighed._

_"Honestly, you two. Aren't you the least bit curious about what's going to happen? Anyways, I need to get back at Garet for spying on Isaac and me." Before Mia could protest again, Jenna dragged her in the direction that Garet went. Sighing a little, Mia gave up and followed Jenna. Isaac chuckled a little, and followed both of them to make sure nothing bad happened._

_It was fairly easy for them to follow Garet's trail by the broken twigs and kicked up earth. Soon they came to the edge of a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a small pond with a waterfall. The green grass, clear blue sky, and dainty little flowers made it an ideal place for lovers. In the middle of the clearing were Garet and Luna. Quietly hiding behind a bush, Jenna, Mia, and Isaac spied on Garet._

_"This, as you can see, is a little clearing. We Valeans believe that some god is protecting this place, because no matter what kind of disaster happens, this clearing always is safe and is never destroyed. It is also famous for people to admit love to each other and for lovers to propose." Slowly, Garet leaned into Luna and placed a kiss on her lips._

_The Jenna and Isaac sat there, eyes wide, in shock at what they were experiencing. Suddenly, everyone was pulled out of their own worlds as a heart-wrenching sob let out. Garet broke his kiss, as he looked over shocked to see Mia standing a couple feet away. He stood up trying to explain to her._

_"M-mia...it isn't what it seems like..."_

_"No, Garet. I-it is. Don't lie to me. I-I-I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong." She started to sob harder and harder. Garet touched her shoulder though alarms were going off in his head. SLAP! Garet stumbled back, clutching his face where Mia had slapped it._

_"D-d-don't you dare touch me. I don't want to ever see you. I hate you Garet! I hate you!" Mia glared at Garet before she ran away. Mia didn't know what happened after that. Jenna had come to comfort her and told her that Luna had rejected Garet and that she wanted to apologize to her, but had left soon after Mia left. As Jenna exited, Isaac entered._

_"Mia, I'm sorry. I know that it seems like Garet doesn't love you, but I know he does. Just give him time." He gently hugged her before he left too. Mia sat on her bed sobbing her heart out. 'I'll never love anyone again...never.' She promised this to herself, but as time went on and Isaac helped her get over Garet, her heart lied to itself and tried to mask it's pain and she felt like she was falling in love with Isaac. Ever since then, Mia's life was never the same...._

Mia sat up abruptly, cold sweat drenching her clothes. 'Why did I dream of him now...why now? Why now, when I told myself I was in love with Isaac. Do I really love Isaac? Do I...' Her heart and brain were telling her two different things and Mia couldn't take it anymore. She quietly crept to Garet's room. She opened the door.

"M-Mia? What are you doing awake at this time of night?"

* * *

Unmei: So what did you think? Sorry that Mia was sorta OOC. I tried to make it interesting and longer...but I'm not sure if I succeeded. Well, review and tell me what you think of it! 


	8. Doubts

Unmei: I'm very happy that I have 50 reviews. Thanks to all my reviewers. Now for the disclaimer:

Mia: Unmei no Hana doesn't own the game Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The lost age or the characters, but she does own this crappy plot!

Unmei: Err…thanks. Well the results for my contest:

JennaIsaac: 6

JenaSol: 2

ShebaIvan: 1

ShebaFelix: 5

Well, now to the story!

* * *

_Stargazing_

_Chapter 9: Doubts_

_Unmei no Hana

* * *

_

Last time:

"You…came back. You…came back. How dare you come back after you did such a thing to me!"

There standing in the door, hair and clothes disheveled, was a very mad, very dangerous looking Luna….

Slowly, meticulously, she walked over to Sol and Jenna. Her dark blue eyes flared dangerously as her honey brown swept behind her like the mane of a horse. She stopped halfway to the bed and looked hard at the scene before her. Slowly detangling himself from Jenna, Sol stood up and went to Luna. Coldly he looked her over inch by inch. After a long time, he spoke,

"You seem…well."

Luna snorted at his comment. "Ch, you seem well too. Then again, you always wanted to prove you could take care of yourself. So you have, you ran away to prove that you could protect yourself without the help of anyone else. And guess what, it caused mother to die! You're disgusting."

A bright red aura surrounded Sol as he fumed angrily. Harshly, he retaliated, "You say that I caused her to die? Well, who was the one who left after me? It was you. You!" Before he could say anything more, Luna slapped him sharply. A glowing purple aura surrounded Luna as both of them glared at each other with pure hate.

From her bed, Jenna watched Luna and Sol fight. She began to shake and soon tears began to flow freely down her face. She couldn't bare it anymore.

"STOP!" An ear-splitting scream pierced the air. The two fighters looked over their shoulders to see a very angry, very sad Jenna. "Both of you…both of you caused that person to die. You're equally as bad. You're both disgusting. You're so wrapped up about yourselves, that you can't see the pain you're causing to the people around you!" She then ran out of the room.

Jenna's words hit them like a hard slap. A hard slap to the face. It took awhile for the words to slowly sink in, but once they did, the two fighters felt a wave of guilt wash over them. But, their prides took over and they glared at each other one last time before walked the opposite ways outside the room.

Sobbing, Jenna ran from the house leaving a trail of stunned maids behind her. She didn't even bother putting her shoes on. She just ran. Stumbling through trees, tripping over rocks and roots, tearing branches out her way, Jenna ran. She had no idea where she was going, but that didn't matter to her. All she could think of was to get away. Get away from Sol and Luna.

The sun was just starting to rise when Jenna finally stop. She was on a warm sandy beach. She smelled the salty air and heard the sea gulls shouting over head. Tiredly, she walked to the edge of the beach were a small grove of trees were. Choosing a very shady tree, she sank down. Grateful for the warm sand that acted as her bed, she gently slipped off into a peaceful slumber...

* * *

"M-Mia? What are you doing awake at this time of night?"

Ignoring the question, Mia walked slowly towards the stunned Garet and sat next to him on his bed. She fumbled with her hands some before she mustered the courage to speak.

"I-I-I was wondering…before Luna came, did you ever think of me more than a friend? I mean, did you ever want to be more than just good friends?" Garet didn't know what to say. He tried to look for the right words, but nothing would come out of his mouth. Sighing gently, Mia slowly stood up. "I take it that your silence means 'no'. But…but though you may have never known, before Luna came, I loved you. I was always so happy around you. But then she came and ruined my life. So, just remember that…I always did love you." Just as she was about to walk out of the door, Garet finally came to his senses. He burst from his seat and grabbed Mia's hand, spinning her around to face him. Trapping her between him and a wall, he tucked a strand of silky blue hair behind her ear. She looked at him bewilderly as he savored the moment with her in his arms. He buried his face in to her hair and smelled the vanilla scent.

"G-Garet...what are you doing?" She was utterly confused. Garet took awhile longer before he spoke.

"Mia…my Mia. Of course I loved you. I always have. Always…" With that, he slowly leaned in. Tears, coming to her eyes in happiness, Mia leaned up to join him. Her one true wish had been fulfilled. Just as their lips were about to touch…

"Awwww, how sweet!" The next thing they heard was a soft slap and some whinings. A thud was heard and some rustlings were heard afterwards. Giggling gently, Mia slowly opened the door. Light spread through the dark halls and revealed the culprits. There, tangled in each other's limbs, blushed madly were a bashful Ivan and Sheba. They looked somewhat disheveled and their faces were awfully close. Mia smiled gently at the two young lovers and felt pity for Felix knowing that Sheba had most likely made her mind up. Cackling evilly, and rubbing his hands together, Garet had no thought for pity.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Garet said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. A loud bang interrupted them before Ivan could reply. Looking out the window, the quartet saw that they had arrived on a shore. Lying right in plain view was a sleeping Jenna.

* * *

Unmei: I know it's been soooo long, but I was really busy. I had finals, thanksgiving, regions, archery tournament, etc. I know that my story is like getting progressively worse, but I'm trying to make it better. Hope you enjoyed this chapter some. Please review! 


	9. Love's in the Air

Unmei: Sigh. I've been starting to question my abilities as a writer. It seems like the same people seem to be reviewing. I don't know if it's that people are too lazy to review, or that my story just isn't very good. But, anyways, time for the disclaimer:

Garet: Unmei no Hana doesn't own me, myself, and I. Oh yeah, she also doesn't own Isaac and Mia and Ivan and Sheba and Jenna and Felix and. …what's his name? Oh yeah, she doesn't own Piers.

Unmei: Well, seeing how the results are pretty set in stone, on to the story. Oh yeah, for all you Sheba Felix people, I'll put some in this chapter just for you!

* * *

_Stargazing_

_Chapter 9: Love's in the Air_

_Unmei no Hana_

* * *

Last time: 

Looking out the window, the quartet saw that they had arrived on a shore. Lying right in plain view was a sleeping Jenna.

For about five minutes, all they could do was stare in utter disbelief. When they could finally move again, they raced down to the shore leaving a lot of dirt and dust and a very angry Piers yelling about his precious ship behind them. When he saw Jenna, he was flabbergasted, but he too ran down to shore.

It was still early in the morning and the sun was just starting to break through the thick layers of clouds that were left behind from last night's storm. A single ray of light shined onto Jenna, engulfing her. She stirred slightly before groggily opening her eyes. Yawning and rubbing her eyes to rid the sleepiness, she blinked a couple of times and took in her surroundings. It was awhile before she noticed that someone was calling her name. Spotting a few dots in the horizon, she uncertainly got up and started to walk towards them.

"Jenna! JENNA!!!" Finally she realized who it was, and started to pick up the pace eagerly. Panting and out of breath, Garet, Mia, Sheba, Ivan, and Piers finally reached Jenna. They all collapsed onto the shore exhausted as if they had just run a marathon. Laughing and crying, Jenna hugged them all tightly. They bombarded her with questions, but it was Mia who was the first to realize that Jenna's cheeks were wet.

"Jenna…are you crying? Why? Aren't you happy to see us?" As the others heard this question, they glanced at Jenna and saw that she indeed was crying. Jenna wiped the tears from her eyes before she replied.

"No, it's not that. I'm so happy to see you all again. I-I thought that I would never see any of you ever again!" After saying that, she stood up and stretched some, relieving her body from its cramped position. Suddenly, her stomach protested…loudly. Jenna laughed embarrassedly and rubbed her head. Everyone shook with mirth before Sheba suggested that they go back to the ship to have some breakfast.

All of them voted that Piers should cook, seeing how he made the most edible food out of all of them. Grumbling slightly, Piers went to make breakfast. Soon a delicious aroma filled the air. A loud thud was heard, and everyone turned their attention to the sound. Stretching, Isaac walked through the door.

"Yawn. What's that delicious smell?" When he noticed Mia, his face light up. "Mia, my darling!" Frantically, Mia tried to ignore him as he tried to kiss her. Jenna was heart-broken. A look of betrayal crossed her face as she looked at Mia. Standing up abruptly, she ran out the door before anyone could notice her tears. Garet sat stiff, looking at the scene before him. Shaking her head slightly, Sheba stood up.

"I guess you should have warned Jenna first. Garet too. I'd like to help you Mia, but the spell says that only the person who got into it can get out." With that, Sheba dragged Ivan behind to go find Jenna.

* * *

'Why? Why does this always happen to me? I always feel that someone loves me or cares for me, but they end up leaving me! I should have known I couldn't have trust Mia!' Jenna ran as fast she could. Not noticing where she was going, she bumped into Felix, but she kept on going. 

"Hey watch where you're going! Wha-What! That was Jenna!" Stunned, Felix rubbed his eyes for a moment to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He was about to follow after Jenna when he heard voices.

"Come on, Sheba. She went this way. I think she's going back to her room."

Soon, Ivan and Sheba came into view. They were running in the same direction as Jenna. After figuring out that "she" was Jenna, Felix decided eh was going to find out what was happening. Both Sheba and Ivan were so caught up in catching up with Jenna that they didn't see Felix until he grabbed onto Sheba's arm as she was passing by him.

"Felix! Let go of me!" In vain, Sheba tried to escape from Felix.

"I'll let you go, if you tell me what's wrong with Jenna."

"Fine, fine. Go on ahead Ivan, I'll follow." Reluctantly, Ivan left, not wanting his lover to be near his rival for her affection. He cast a warning stare at Felix, as if telling him not to put any moves onto the girl he loved. Defiantly, Felix stared back into Ivan's eyes as if to challenge him. Electricity crackled in the air. It was Sheba's soft cough that brought them back to reality. Casting one last glance at Sheba and Felix, Ivan broke into a run after Jenna. Making sure that Ivan was out of hearing range, Felix began to bombard Sheba with questions.

"Okay, now tell me what's going on? That was Jenna right? What's wrong with her? Did anything happen?"

"Okay, okay, one question at a time. Yes, that was Jenna. We don't know what happened to her, we just found her on the beach. As to why she's crying, you see…you know how Isaac suddenly is affectionate towards Isaac? Well, you as her brother should know that she loves Isaac, and seeing Isaac kissing Mia broke her heart. Wait! Felix where are you going?" Felix started to walk off in the direction of the dining hall with a look of murder across his face.

"NO! Felix you can't hurt Isaac! It's not his fault." Desperately, Sheba clung onto Felix's arm, trying to convince him not murder the love of Jenna's life. Heartlessly, he flung Sheba into a wall. Sheba could tell that the instinct to kill the man who broke his little sister's life overwhelmed all other emotions. Struggling to get back up after the crash, Sheba felt tears prickle her eyes. She took one last try at trying to convince Felix no to harm Isaac.

"Felix, please don't do this. I…I care about you too much to have the burden of knowing you killed someone! Listen to me, Felix. I care for you! More than you ever would guess. So please, please, forgive him. Forgive him…for me." Slowly, Felix turned around and looked at her.

"You…you care about me?" It took him awhile before he could comprehend those words, but when he did, he scooped Sheba up from the ground and crushed her into a warm embrace. Before she knew what was happening, Felix had turned Sheba's face to meet his. Taking in her beauty for a moment, Felix brought his lips to hers, and kissed her with all the passion he had kept secret for so long.

* * *

Alone at the table with just Garet and Isaac, Mia could feel the intense stares of both the boys on her. Twisting her napkin, she fought to get the courage to tell them the truth. Hearing Garet clear his throat, Mia turned to look at her. 

"Ahem…. I see that you were lying after all. You never did care for me did you? You only said that so you could get closer to Isaac, didn't you? I should leave." Getting up, Garet, headed for the door. It seemed like forever before Mia could get her brain working, but when she did, she flung herself at Garet. She softly grasped the back of his shirt as he she sobbed.

"No, no, no! It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Please, Garet. Don't leave me again. I can't stand to have my heart broken again. Not after you rejected me for Luna. I didn't know what to do, so I turned to Isaac. But, Garet, I've realized something. I never have loved Isaac and I never will. I-I love you. I always have. Please, just give me a chance. I know I'm not pretty like Luna, or smart like Sheba, or perky like Jenna, but I have my good qualities. Just please. Give me a chance because…I love you."

After hearing her confession, Garet was shocked. He suddenly found interest at looking at the dust particles on his shoes, trying to think up what to say. His mind raced with questions. Then, a thud was heard and Mia fell to the floor, crying her heart out, taking Garet's silence as rejection. Garet cast a warning glance at Isaac, as if telling him to stay where he was before he knelt down before Mia. Putting his hand under her chin, Garet made Mia look at him. Tenderly he looked into her eyes.

"Mia. Like I said before, I have always loved you. And I always will." With that being said, he slowly brought his mouth down upon hers. Mia's eyes opened wide, before she melted into the kiss. She put her arms around Garet's neck as he snaked his around her waist. In their passionate kiss, they forgot that Isaac was still there, watching them in silence. His brain raced with different emotions as he watched the scene before him. Suddenly, the spell cracked.

* * *

Unmei: Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. I've been so busy with schoolwork and then I got sick. Well, this chapter was a little sappy, but that's why the genre's romance. Hope you liked it. I don't know how people in love act ('cause I've never been in love thankfully. I'm still too young.) so I probably made it over the top romantic.... Well, review and e-mail me with suggestions!  



	10. Love Lost, Found, and Lost Again

Unmei: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up! I've decided that from now on that I'll only update once I get at least five reviews for each new chapter. Well, now for the disclaimer….wait who haven't I done? Err…

Piers: ME! Ahem, Unmei no Hana doesn't own the game Golden Sun or Golden Sun: TLA or the characters, but she does own this twisted plot.

Unmei: Gee thanks. I've pretty much decided on the pairings. There will be times when another pairing comes in, but that's just to make the story more interesting. Oh, and seeing how I really didn't get any reviews about my little Sheba Felix thingy in the last chapter, I've decided that there probably won't be any more. And to think I put it in for all those ppl who said they wanted some and the only review I got was from a windshipper, hmphf, hmphf. I think this chapter's kinda…odd, but bear with me! I think I made it too mushy ;. So if you don't like romance, you'd better skip the middle-end portion of this chapter…hehehe. Hope you enjoy the chapter_

* * *

Stargazing_

_Chapter 10: Love Lost, Found and Lost Again_

_Unmei no Hana

* * *

_

Heart-broken, betrayed, used, hurt, and miserable. These were just some of the feelings that Jenna felt as she ran from the dining hall. Heart-broken at the fact that Isaac loved Mia, betrayed that Mia had loved Isaac all along, used by Isaac for all this time believing that he loved her, hurt by the fact that Isaac never once noticed her, never once looked at her as anything more than a friend, a sister, and miserable because there was no one who loved her the way she loved them.

Stumbling, tripping, Jenna made her way into old room without caring about what she ran into to. Her vision was blurry from her with held tears and she often had to feel her way through the halls, but finally she saw the familiar sight of the door in which her room laid behind. When she got there, she flung herself onto the bed, not caring to close the door. Though the softness of the pillows soothed her, nothing could get rid her broken heart. She cried her heart out. Without her knowing, Ivan silently slipped in. When he saw her sobbing so hard, he felt stunned. What happened to the strong Jenna that he—that everyone—once knew? Coming up behind her, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. In her surprise, she jumped up, and then whipped around to see who had pursued her. When she saw it was Ivan she softened.

"O…oh. It's you Ivan."

Sweat-dropping about that comment, Ivan cleared his throat, and tried to think about what to say.

'Oh, great! What am I supposed to say? Sheba would really come in handy right about now, but she's not here… Oh yeah, hehehe, why didn't I think about mind-talking with her?'

"_Sheba! Hey Sheba! I need your help. Jenna's crying her heart out and I have no clue as to what to say to her."_ Ivan waited a moment, but no reply came back. Frustrated, he tried again, but once again there was no reply.

'Jeez, what's Felix doing to her? Boy, if puts any moves onto her…I'll…I'll' But Ivan wasn't able to finish his threat because suddenly Jenna threw her arms around the boy and buried her face into his shoulder and continued to cry her heart out. Ivan staggered back at the sudden weight. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt. Blushing at how close they were Ivan started to rub her back awkwardly. He had remembered that Master Hammat had done it when Lady Illaine (a/n is that her name…I kinda forgot ;) was distressed. They stood like that as Ivan wondered when Sheba would show up.

* * *

Taking in her beauty for a moment, Felix brought his lips to hers, and kissed her with all the passion he had kept secret for so long. Sheba felt stunned, but after a moment, she felt herself melt into the kiss, and start to kiss Felix back with the same amount of passion. When he realized that Sheba accepted his kiss, Felix wound his arms around her waist and she in turn snaked her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a moment before Sheba heard a voice in her head. 

"Sheba! Hey Sheba! I need your help. Jenna's crying her heart out and I have no clue as to what to say to her."

Opening her eyes wide in shock, Sheba realized what she was doing. Finally coming to her senses, Sheba abruptly pushed Felix away from her. She staggered to a wall, trying to catch her breath—blushing like crazy. Looking up, she saw confusion in Felix's eyes.

"F…Felix. I'm so sorry. But I can't do this. I just can't. I said I cared about you, but in the way that you're like an older brother. You're like the older brother I never had—or that I never knew. I'm so sorry, but there's someone else I love…someone else who's stolen my heart."

"I-It's Ivan isn't it." Sheba winced at the sharp tone in Felix's voice. It hurt her to break his heart after knowing for so long that he had feelings for her. Trying to avoid eye contact in order to not see the hurt and betrayal that she knew they held, she tried to ignore the nagging voice inside of her head.

'Do I really love Ivan? After all that Felix and I've been through, I still chose Ivan? Felix…he saved me. And yet, my heart yearns to be with Ivan…Ivan.'

"I'm…I'm sorry Felix."

"I should've known. I'm sorry that I actually believed that you could love me back." With those words Felix sharply turned and headed off. Sheba crumpled to the ground and cried.

* * *

"Mia. Like I said before, I have always loved you. And I always will." With that being said, he slowly brought his mouth down upon hers. Mia's eyes opened wide, before she melted into the kiss. She put her arms around Garet's neck as he snaked his around her waist. In their passionate kiss, they forgot that Isaac was still there, watching them in silence. His brain raced with different emotions as he watched the scene before him. Suddenly, the spell cracked. 

Isaac's brain felt like it was being ripped out and like all the bones in his body were splitting. Since Isaac had been under the spell for so long, the pain just worsened. His screams of pain sent a wave of shock throughout the whole boat. Everyone stopped what they were doing and raced towards the source of all the pain.

* * *

Mia and Garet stopped kissing and looked at Isaac with fear of what was happening to him.

* * *

Sheba stopped her crying and stared, her eyes going wide with shock. She crawled her way to the dining hall—unable to pick herself up.

* * *

Felix forgot his hurt and pain and he raced towards the source of the sound. His hand was gripped on his sword.

* * *

Piers dropped the plate of food he had prepared as he saw Isaac kneeling on the floor in pain.

* * *

Ivan stopped rubbing Jenna's back and he grabbed her hand, racing to Isaac.

* * *

And Jenna just let herself be dragged. Only she had not stopped what she had been doing. Tears streamed down her face as she stumbled after Ivan.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the dining hall and stared at Isaac. Afraid to go to close to him, they just watched him. Finally Jenna reluctantly turned her head to see what was going on. When she saw Isaac screaming in pain, all her thoughts of misery and hurt vanished and were replaced with concern and worry. She started making her way towards Isaac. Felix tried to hold her back, but she broke from his grip and rushed to Isaac. 

"I-Isaac. It's me—Jenna. Can you hear me? Don't worry you're gonna be alright. Don't worry." She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. But as much as she tried, she couldn't help it. Soon her crystalline tears were pouring down her face.

"Isaac…. Even if you can't hear me I want to tell you something. I know that you love Mia…and I can't do anything about it. But even so, Isaac, I-I love you." Jenna hugged him, but when he didn't respond she sighed and stood up. She quickly turned and started to walk away, trying to hide the tears that she tried so strongly to hold back.

"J-Jen…na." The whole group froze and turned to look at Isaac. "J-Jen…na. Please don't leave me. I love you." With those words, Jenna bounded over towards Isaac and hugged him tight.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words… but I'm glad I waited this long."

Isaac could feel Jenna's tears soaking into his shirt. He gently lifted up her chin and stared into her soft brown eyes. The tears shone like diamonds and he gently brought his mouth down towards hers. Jenna's eyes widened in shock (a/n hehehe, seems like all the girls eyes widen in shock ) before realized what was happening, and returned his kiss.

All around them, heir friends were smiling, knowing that they were the perfect pair for one another. It was like a dream—everything seemed perfect, but that dream had to end. Just as Isaac and Jenna were pulling apart, a bloodcurdling cry erupted from the air followed by a scream. Sol crashed through the ceiling of the ship landing right in front of everybody. His blue eyes had turned an angry, malicious dark blue colored. He stalked towards Jenna but Isaac jumped in front of her, blocking Sol. In his eyes, flames of anger were erupting.

"You'll go no farther if you know what's best for you. Just leave us be and." But before Isaac could finish his sentence, Sol conjured a ball of magic and blasted Isaac away. Everyone else backed away in terror as Sol advanced towards Jenna.

"If you know what's best for _you_, then all of you will come to the Starlight Point or else she dies." With those words he snatched up Jenna and teleported away. Isaac lay against the wall, too weak to move, and too heart-broken to do anything. To him this seemed like déjà vu for once again, Jenna had been taken from his life.

Far away in the distance, in a small temple in a cave of a huge mountain, something was happening. A woman with long, honey colored eyes and bluish-purple eyes was watching the whole scene from a mirror. She spoke some words and smiled evilly.

"Yes, son of Venus. Grow angrier and break your alliance with the sun. For the angrier you get, the closer I am to getting my vengeance."

* * *

Unmei: I'm soooo sorry! I know it's been more than a month since I've updated, but I had this HUGE author's block. I'll try to update more often, but with so much schoolwork, the earliest I can probably update is once a month or so. So, I'm not giving up on this story or anything, just taking me a while to write it. 

Oh yeah, I need to thank all my reviewers:

Spirit Seeker: Thank you so much for reviewing constantly! It's a huge help. Oh, and Lord Talbi is supposed to be Lord Talbi, not Tolbi. I did this on purpose because I couldn't think of an original name, but didn't want to steal any names either, so I just modified them. Like "Elav" is "Vale" just backwards. "Talbi" is "Tolbi" with an A, and "Amant"…err… Amant was something. Kinda forgot . Anyways, thanks for all the positive feedback.

Ivan is my name: I put the windshipping, well sorta windshipping, back 'specially for you. Hope you like it!

Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Thanx for the comment! I'm so glad you like my story.

Alyss: Awwww, poor lil random person. Well, I'm happy you like all my chapters…I think some of them aren't very good….

Brinicat: So glad you like my story too! Keep reviewing

blackarrow92: Hmm, running out of things to say. Well, I'm glad you like the story. Keep reviewing!

Souungo: Thanx for always reviewing! Just, don't stop, 'kay?

To everyone else who reviewed, thank you sooo much for reviewing! I'll try to get to some other people in the next chapter! Well keep reading and reviewing!


	11. The Starlight Point

Unmei: Ahhhhhhh! I'm so confused. When I put lighthouseshipping in the lighthouseshippers don't say anything, but the windshippers complain. When I sorta put windshipping in the windshippers don't say anything and the lighthouseshippers complain. Well, I'll just sorta imply both. I started this story our to be primarily valeshipping, and now it's turned into a heated battle of windshipping and lighthouseshipping…. Now for the disclaimer:

Sol: Unmei no Hana doesn't own Golden Sun or the characters. She only owns this crappy plot and sadly me and Luna. Oh and Lord Talbi too.

Unmei: Okay, now on to the story!

_Stargazing_

_Chapter 11: The Starlight Point_

_Unmei no Hana

* * *

_

Last time:

Far away in the distance, in a small temple in a cave of a huge mountain, something was happening. A woman with long honey colored hair and bluish-purple eyes was watching the whole scene from a mirror. She spoke some words and smiled evilly.

"Yes, son of Venus. Grow angrier and break your alliance with the sun. For the angrier you get, the closer I am to getting my vengeance."

Motionless, Isaac stared at the hole in the ceiling from where Sol had entered. Once again he felt that feeling of hopelessness, of weakness. The love of his life had been snatched out of his very hands again and he could do nothing about it. Suddenly, his remorse and grief was replaced with hate. Every fiber of his being hated Sol for what he did. Then, a bright aura surrounded him as his hate intensified.

Felix, Sheba, Ivan, Mia, Garet, and Piers were astonished at what was happening to Isaac.

"G-Garet…what's happening to Isaac?" Mia frightfully turned away from the sight. Soothing her, Garet wondered the same question too. What had happened to their friend, their fearless leader? Even Felix—who was angry with Sol—couldn't understand. Abruptly, scaring everyone, Isaac turned around. He opened his mouth suddenly.

"I-I'm going…to find Jenna. I'm gonna find her and bring her back…and no one can stop me!" With those words he ran away. Shocked at how fast Isaac had decided to run after Jenna, Felix tried to run after him. Sheba put a gentle hand on his arm and shook her head.

"Let him go. He needs to do this by himself, to prove to himself that he's strong. Strong enough to save and protect Jenna." Seeing how Felix was going to open his mouth to retort, Sheba quickly added more on.

"If you go with him, he'll feel weak. So let him go, we'll follow after him." Then Piers pointed out the obvious,

"But, even if we do follow after this Sol character, we don't know what direction to go. We have no clue as to where the Starlight Point is, let alone Mt. Stella." Everyone but Mia murmured in agreement. Mia just stood there, like a stone, staring into space.

'If only, if only I had never tried to make Isaac love me, then maybe Jenna would be here safe. It's my fault that she's gone and now Isaac's followed her.'

"_Mia, it isn't your fault. Don't worry, all of us will figure this out."_ Startled Mia looked around and saw Sheba softly smiling at her. Feeling better at Sheba's comment Mia interrupted the heated argument between Piers and Felix as to where to go.

"Wait! If we found Jenna on this beach, then that must mean that the Starlight Point is near. See that mountain range in the distance," Sheba pointed to a hazy outline of what appeared to be a towering mountain range. "I bet that that's where Mount Stella is located. And remember what the poem said, there's a village bound to be near the base of it." Seeing how Piers opened his mouth to reject Ivan quickly interjected.

"Don't worry. Isaac will be fine." Piers looked at him startled and questioningly. Ivan tapped his head. Piers, realizing that Ivan had been reading his mind, laughed some.

* * *

Sol and Jenna appeared inside the house of Lord Talbi. They were in the bedroom that Lord Talbi had given Jenna. Sol harshly flung Jenna away from him. After being thrown into the wall, Jenna clung onto the post of the nearby bed. Then, Sol slapped her on the face.

"That's what you get from trying to escape. You'll never be able to run away from me. Never." With those words he locked the door behind him and left.

"NO…no. You can't do this to me." Sobbing and desperate, Jenna pounded onto the door. When it wouldn't open, she ran for the windows. They too were locked. She crumpled into a pile on the floor, crying her heart out.

'Why does something always have to come in the way between mine and Isaac's love?'

Sol listened as Jenna pounded on the door. He listened to her sobbing and he felt his heart aching.

"I'm sorry Jenna, but this is the only way that I am able to keep you. Please learn to forgive me." He softly murmured these words before he went downstairs. Standing at the foot of the stairway was Lord Talbi.

"I take it you found her." His short was sharp and clipped. Sol could see the anger in the old man's eyes and sighed.

"This in the only way. You know that Talbi."

"Perhaps I do, but that doesn't mean I think it's right." The anger in Lord Talbi's voice rose, but then suddenly he sighed. "But if this suits you, then so be it." After saying that, he walked away. Sol was left there in inner conflict.

'Why heavenly father above did you have to make life so hard? All I want is for me and Mar's daughter to be together forever. Why must you interfere with that?'

* * *

"Lady Luna, Venus's son is alone at last. What do you wish us to do?" In the shadows two red eyes shone. Luna smiled maliciously.

"Wait for now. I want to deal with him personally." She gazed back into her crystal ball and saw Isaac running in every direction. "Follow your heart, for when you do, you shall find me."

* * *

Isaac ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he just ran. He entered a forest and the low branches scrapped him. Ignoring the shallow wounds, Isaac ran blindly through the trees, almost as if he was in a trance. Then, after he tripped over a large root of a tree, his concentration was broken. He began to look at the surroundings and realized that he was lost.

For hours, Isaac wandered around the forest blindly. The high branches blocked out some of the sunlight, but still much of it shined down to the forest floor. Songbirds sang their happy melody as the forest came alive. But for Isaac, none of this affected him. He felt that the mood of the forest didn't reflect how he was feeling at all. Suddenly, he came to the edge of a huge mountain after hours of walking. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He hadn't remembered seeing this when they arrived. Opening his eyes in wonder, he gazed up at how tall the mountain was. Then, his eyes spotted a cave and curiosity got the better of him. He began to climb the mountain.

Higher and higher Isaac went. The air became thinner as he rose, but he ignored it, determined to find out what was in that cave, if anything. Finally, out of breathe and exhausted, Isaac finally reached the cave. It was dark and gloomy. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and mice scattered as he took his first step into the cave. He called a ball of energy to light his way—a trick that he had learned from his father when they returned to Vale. Batting at the cobwebs that were in his way, Isaac ventured into the dark.

The air became thinner and Isaac could tell that he was going even further up the mountain. He was just glad that no monsters had attacked him…yet. Suddenly, he was a flash of light, a glimmer of hope at the end of the tunnel. Running frantically to the light, Isaac tripped and stumbled on many rocks, but he still kept on going.

Finally he saw the end, and stepped outside of the tunnel. A majestic temple stood in front of him. It looked like an old Roman temple with pure white pillars carved from marble supporting the roof and the whole temple shimmering in the sunlight, the whole thing carved from marble like the pillars. The workmanship was amazing.

In front of the temple, a carving of a man and woman stood. Unlike the temple, it looked worn and battered, as if the weight of the world was on top of it. A small plaque was at the bottom of the statue. Isaac ran over to it. Dust had settled on top, but Isaac impatiently wiped it away.

"Dedicated to the God of the Sun, Sol, and the Goddess of the Moon, Luna. May they live their life in eternal happiness high above the Starlight Point."

'This is where Sol said he was going to take Jenna!' Suddenly, Isaac heard cackling from in front of him. He looked to the temple, and on the steps he saw a beautiful women with honey hair and the most unusual bluish-purple eyes.

"…Luna." Luna descended down from the stairs and walked towards Isaac.

"Glad you remember me, son of Venus." Isaac stood their entranced by her beauty. He remembered her being beautiful, but not this beautiful. He shook his head and tried to clear out those thoughts.

'What am I thinking? I love Jenna!' Suddenly, Isaac felt a sharp sting on his neck. His brain became numb and he heard Luna's voice in his head.

"From now on, I'm the one controlling you." Trying to speak out, Isaac realized that he had no control over his body.

"Come to me, son of Venus!" Without him wiling it to, Isaac's body began to walk towards Luna. Grinning in success, Luna and Isaac entered the temple. Smiling maliciously, Luna walked towards her crystal ball where she saw the scene between Sol and Lord Talbi unfold.

'Finally. With the last piece in place, I can finally get my revenge on Sol.' Suddenly the crystal ball flicked towards the scene of Piers, Garet, Mia, Sheba, Ivan, and Felix heading towards the Mountain.

'They'll never find the way Isaac did. The only way they can now get to the Starlight Point is through Elav, and I doubt Sol will let them enter. Yes, Heavenly Father, I am almost finished with my revenge.'

* * *

A lone sign stood in front of a tall stairway, carved into Mt. Stella. It was battered and worn. On it, these words were written:

'Welcome to the Starlight Point.'

* * *

Unmei: I'm sooo sorry, this took me longer than I thought, but my evil teachers gave us so many projects and stuff! I hope all of you like it! Please review!

Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Thank you so much for reviewing so often I'm glad you like this story…I think it kinda sucks…. Love ya and keep reviewing!

The Summon Flora and Jupiter Vixen: Uh-oh, more hurt threats! I'll see what I can to make this sorta lighthouseshipping and sorta windshipping to please everyone!

A bunch of Lighthouseshippers: Oh god. Don't hurt me I'll see what I can do, but keep reviewing!

Shiny Milotic: Oooh! I like shiny stuff. Like I said to everyone else, I'll see what I can do to please everyone.

I-Must-Destroy-Ivan: backing away in terror It seems like most of the reviews I'm getting is not to make this into a windshipping story…

ErikaJupiterAdept: Yay! This isn't a death or hurt threat! I'm glad you like the story, please keep reviewing!

Souungo: Thanx for reviewing so often. Don't worry, I'm not gonna abandon this fic! Just keep reviewing!

Zaurak: Erm…thanks for all the advice. It really helped…I think. Well, thanks for reviewing.

Squeak: Sorry there isn't much action, but it is mainly romance fic. But don't worry; they'll be some more action in the end with everyone at the Starlight Point. Oops, I shouldn't have said that. Erase that from your mind.

masteralchemist: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like this fic!

iamfinalfantasy: Thank you for putting this story on your favorites list. I'm glad you like it. Keep on reading and reviewing!

Unmei: Well thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Love ya all!


	12. Journey to the Top

Unmei: Yay! I'm so glad everyone likes this story…so far. Well, for all the windshippers and lighthouse- shippers, I'll try to put like a little bit of both in this story…don't just threaten to hurt me please. Now for the disclaimer:

Luna: Do I really have to do this?

Unmei: Yes, of course!

Luna: (glare) Fine, Unmei no Hana doesn't own the characters or Golden Sun.

Unmei: Well, on to the story!

* * *

_Stargazing_

_Chapter 12: Journey to the Top  
_

_Unmei no Hana

* * *

_

A gentle fall breeze skimmed the tops of the trees as the clouds slowly drifting apart, revealing a bright, shining full moon. Staring out of the lone window in her room, Jenna prayed. Her hands clasped together, and her eyes shut tight, she prayed that this whole ordeal would soon be over. A lone ray of moonlight light up the room as Jenna opened her eyes. Her face was tear-stained and eyes were blood-shot. Sighing softly, her bangs covering her eyes, she went to the door and once again turned it to see if it was still locked. Much to her surprise, it was unlocked. Stepping outside at last, she descended down the narrow stairway and arrived in what she presumed was the living room. A fire crackled in the fireplace, giving the room a warm glow. Sitting asleep on a couch was Sol. He had taken his hat off and his hair was down for once. In his sleep, his face was finally at peace. Smiling gently, Jenna turned to the door of the house.

'No, I shouldn't. I know Sol kidnapped me, but I feel as if there's something that needs to be done before I go.' Jenna then turned away from the door. But then, Jenna felt a rush of cold come over her. Her mind became blanked. Her hand moved robotically, as if controlled by some unseen force. Shaking, she grasped the doorknob and slowly turned it. Just as she was about to open the door, she saw a flash of color. Suddenly, Sol appeared in front of her. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"I will allow you out of the room, but not out of this house. Be patient, for it is not time yet." When Jenna glared at him, defiance shining brightly in her eyes, Sol added, "And if you choose not to obey, then your friends will perish under my hands." With those words Sol went back to the couch. Jenna could tell that he wanted her to believe that he was asleep again, but she could sense that he was awake. Sighing, Jenna sat on a couch and soon fell asleep, glad that at least Sol trusted her enough to let her roam around the house. With one eye open, Sol watched Jenna sleep peacefully.

'Tomorrow shall be the day. Tomorrow shall be the day that we travel to the Starlight Point. I just pray that no one has come before us.'

* * *

"Drat that Sol, I was so close. But he had to intervene at that moment!" Fuming, Luna paced back and forth. "Hm, but with the Autumnal Equinox being tomorrow, he is sure to come. Perhaps my plan will work after all." Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a pair of red glowing eyes appeared. Its voice was raspy and hissing. 

"Lady Luna, what shall we do with the prisoner?" Peering behind the creature, Luna saw Isaac. He obviously was struggling to rid himself of this invisible imprisonment.

"Do what you want with him. Just make sure that he'll follow my every orders when Sol arrives here." With those words, the pair of eyes faded into the darkness. Isaac, mustering up his strength, was able to utter a single thing.

"Luna…why?" And then, he was whisked away by an invisible pair of hands. Slightly troubled, Luna wondered why she was doing this.

'Why…? Why am I doing this? F-for revenge! That's why…but is it worth it? Of course it is! Don't question yourself Luna. Just remember your goal. Soon, I'll be the top ruler and everyone will worship me! Sol, you better watch your back carefully from now on. Heavenly father, please forgive me, but truly it is Sol who needs to be punished, not me! Why can't you understand that? Why…?'

* * *

Felix, Garet, Sheba, Ivan, Mia, and Piers wandered through a dense forest. Much to their surprise, they hadn't encountered any monsters. It seemed like this was one place on earth were no evil had touched. The sun began to set and night was coming soon. Quickening their pace, they stumbled into a clearing. It seemed peaceful, like the other parts of the forest. Felix, seeing how he was the leader, cleared his throat. 

"We should probably stop here for the night. It'll probably be safer is we stayed here anyways. I doubt that Isaac could've gotten much farther than us anyways. We'll continue our journey first thing in the morning." Everyone, murmuring in agreement, began to settle down as soon as Garet light a fire. Lying around it, they, one by one, began to fall asleep until only two figures were still awake.

Sheba, attempting to go to sleep, just couldn't. She was too troubled by the conflict in her heart.

"Sheba, are you still awake?" Turning her head slightly, Sheba saw Mia lying next to her, gazing up at the stars.

"Y-yeah, I'm just thinking…"

"About Ivan and Felix, right?"

"…."

"And you can't figure out which you want to be with."

"Yeah…. I mean, whenever I see Ivan, my heart just bursts with happiness and I feel like I want to be with him forever. But, when I see Felix, I suddenly long to be with him and want to heal the scars in his heart. I just don't know which one I love more." Sighing, Sheba gazed at Ivan and Felix. A gentle breeze ruffled their hair and she had a sudden urge to fix their hair. Suppressing that urge, she turned back to face Mia and she saw that she had closed her eyes, deep in thought. Opening her eyes, Mia fixed her gaze upon Garet and smiled lovingly.

"The only thing that I can say Sheba is to follow your heart. It may not be clear who you love now, but soon enough you'll realize who it is. When I first joined up with Garet, Isaac, and Ivan, I believed that I truly like both Isaac and Garet. I mean, Isaac was so kind and caring while Garet was always cracking jokes. But, when I realized that Isaac only had his heart set out on finding Jenna, I realized that it was truly Garet whom I loved. So, just listen to your heart, and your bound to find out who you really love. Things like love aren't written in the stars. But just remember, there's rarely ever a second chance with love, so when you make a decision, stick with it and don't regret the decision you made."

"Thanks Mia, for all your help."

"Of course, you're like my little sister. We should go to bed now." Nodding in agreement, Sheba began to settle down. She sensed that Mia had already fallen asleep for her breaths had lengthened and become even. Gazing up at the stars, Sheba prayed that soon it would become clear whom she truly loved. Closing her eyes, Sheba fell asleep.

* * *

The sun rose and spread out its rays. The earth was waking and the light of the sun was warm and inviting, bringing life to the planet. A lone ray of sun slid onto Jenna's sleeping figure. Waking up, Jenna rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Sol was already up and ready. 

"Hurry. If we do not set out soon, it will be near impossible to reach the Starlight Point before the sun sets." Jenna was taken aback by the urgency in his voice.

"But why does it have to be today? And can't you just teleport to this place?" Exasperation shined in the eyes of Sol as he hurriedly whisked her out of the house. Protesting, Jenna was dragged across the city to the foot a stairway that was carved into the mountain. Villagers backed away in terror when they saw Sol and the whispering was unbearable.

"Unfortunately it has to be today, unless you would like to wait until the Winter Solstice, for today is the Autumnal Equinox. We have to reach the Starlight Point on one of the four special days. But since the Starlight Point is protected by great magic, there is no way to access it other than taking the stairs. Now don't ask anymore pointless questions." Sighing in defeat, Jenna followed Sol up the stairs. Higher and higher they climbed. Sol always made sure that Jenna was close by. A gentle autumn breeze blew and all seemed at peace….

* * *

Sheba sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Everyone, except for Garet, was up and was starting to pick up the campsite. Piers, with what little provisions he had taken from the ship, began to make breakfast. Soon, a delicious aroma filled the air. Garet's nose started to twitch as he smelled the sizzling bacon (a/n, don't ask me how they had bacon, they just did…). Suddenly, he shot up out of bed and yawned. 

"Mm…that smells good." Shaking his head, Felix got up and gave Garet a plate. Breakfast was short and soon they were on the move. Traveling through the forest all seemed at peace, until they realized that they were lost. Tired and weary they went around in circles, only navigating by the mountains that they could see in the distance. Soon the mountain range came nearer and they stood, baffled at the size of the mountains. They had just come to the mountains when Ivan spotted something.

"Look, up there. There seems to be a cave up there. Let's go see. Knowing Isaac's curiosity, he would've gone up there if he saw the cave." But as soon as he said that, Sheba looked at him wearily.

"Ivan, you don't really expect us to climb there, do you? Just teleport everyone, it'll be so much easier." Muttering something about expecting that she would mention that, Ivan reluctantly agreed. Soon, they were all standing at the entrance of the cave. Whistling in awe, Garet started heading in. The rest followed.

* * *

Hiding behind a column, two creatures were whispering to one another. 

"Oh god, I just realized that I forgot to close up the cave entrance. If Lady Luna finds out, I'm doomed!"

* * *

Unmei: I know that this chapter moved rather quickly, but I'm hoping to end this story soon, so I don't want to drag it on for too long. I just hope that it's still enjoyable. 

I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated for so long. Unfortunately, because I'm going on vacation to Europe in 4 days, the next update might take longer, but hopefully because it's gonna be summer, I can update quicker. Thank you everyone for reviewing:

Shy-Lil-Dreamer: I'm so glad you don't think my story sucks. Thank for always reviewing !

AGodofIrony: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too.

ErikaJupiterAdept: I'm glad you think that it isn't nice to flame people. I don't like to do that either. Well, keep reviewing.

Souungo: Thank you so, so very much for always reviewing, I really appreciate it. Sorry it takes me so long to update though…. Keep on reviewing!

Raven Feather: Lol, I'm glad that you reviewed this time instead of being lazy ;. Thanks again.

NinjaKotetsu: Hehe, it is kinda odd if I say 'Isaac loved Isaac' isn't it. But, hey who doesn't love themselves? Anyways, thanks for reviewing.

Shiny Milotic: I'll consider lighthouseshipping, seeing how so many people want it…but my personal preference is windshipping…. Felix is just too, too un-romantic-ish. Plus, I think Ivan and Sheba look cute together, but I'll consider. Please keep reviewing!

Unmei: Sorry I didn't mention anyone. Thank you everyone who's reviewed. I'm so happy that so many people like this story. When I started out I was aiming for only 20 reviews! Well, thank everyone for reading and reviewing! I wouldn't mind if you keep on doing it hint hint. Hehe, well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Happy Meetings?

Unmei: Ahhh, my fic. is coming to an end…. I'll probably do 1 or 2 more chapters and maybe an epilogue at the end. Well, anyways, time for the disclaimer. Hmm, who haven't I used yet?

Lord Talbi: Ahem, I believe you have forgotten about me. Unmei no Hana does not own Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Age.

Unmei: Hehe, sorry 'bout that Talbi. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. Thank you for waiting for such a long time and without further delay, onto the story!

* * *

_Stargazing_

_Chapter 13: Happy Meetings?_

_Unmei no Hana

* * *

_

Jenna felt as if her legs were made of lead. She and Sol had been walking for who knows how long up flights of stairs. Only breaking once for lunch, Jenna felt as if she was being punished from something she did.

Much to her surprise, there were no interruptions in their long, tedious journey. No monsters attacking, no evil villain popping out of thin air, nothing of that sort. All you could hear was the cheerful songs of the birds and the rustle of leaves as the wind swept by. Everything was peaceful, too peaceful if you asked Jenna.

As if answering Jenna's suspicion, a huge roar echoed through the forest. Once peaceful, everything was in chaos. Eyes wide in terror, Jenna stared at the monster that came crashing through the forest. It was silver dragon. Razor sharp scales glistened in the afternoon sun, as it's long tail flicked about in agitation. Over 15 ft. tall, it was considered small for a dragon, but that didn't make it seem any less menacing to Jenna. Sure, she had killed manticores and zombies, gargoyles and slimes, but the only dragons she had encountered were actually humans.

Though she wanted to run, her legs wouldn't obey and Jenna stood in the middle of the path, petrified out of terror. Turning her way, the dragon shot out a blast of fire. Screaming, Jenna shielded herself with her arms and waited for searing pain…but it never came. Looking up, she saw Sol standing before her. He had used psyenergy to shield her and was now fighting off the dragon. With one quick swipe, he ran the dragon through and it disappeared. He had done it so easily, with so much ease, it seemed as if he had done it all his life.

Jenna went up to see if he was all right. When she approached, she noticed something…different about him. Sol's hat had fallen off in the process of killing the dragon and revealed his hair. Though still as black as ever, it was now flecked with gold. Sensing that she was staring, Sol quickly grabbed his hat and placed it back on his head. Roughly, he turned around and started to walk up the endless flights of stairs. 'How can there be monsters here? In this sacred place? It isn't possible. The only explanation is that some evil has come…. I just pray that it isn't Luna."

"We should get moving before anything else decides to disturb our journey." Realizing that he was moving, Jenna ran to catch up with him.

"Wait a minute, Sol." Stopping, Sol turned around to face her. "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me."

"Hmphf, it was nothing." With that he continued walking. Sighing, Jenna reluctantly began to climb behind him. Up they went. Farther and farther. On their way to the Starlight Point. And finally, after endless hours of climbing, the peak of an ancient temple began to form...

* * *

It seemed like endless hours that Sheba, Ivan, Felix, Garet, and Mia spent in the dim, dank, and musty cave. Luckily for them, it seemed like the cave used to be a well-traveled path for there were many old torches that Garet was able to light up.

Though eerie and mysterious, the cave journey was very uneventful. There were no bats, zombies, or any kind of monsters. Though thankful that there were no interruptions, the whole group was rather confused by it. Finally, Sheba spoke up about it.

"Hey you guys, don't you find it odd that we haven't encountered any monsters yet? I mean, I'm glad and all, but it just seems a little strange if you ask me." Everyone murmured in agreement. But before anyone could reply, Garet's stomach let out a huge grumble. Mia just sighed and shook her head.

"Perhaps before we move on, we should break for lunch."

"In this place?" Ivan let out a surprised look.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Ivan shook his head in defeat. "Very well then, let's stop here and have a quick break. Then we can move on."

Foraging for scraps of wood, Garet was able to start a feeble fire in order to heat up the group's lunch.

* * *

Gazing through her crystal ball, Luna watched as Sol and Jenna progressed up the mountainside. She cursed Sol when she saw that he was able to easily defeat her dragon. After she ordered some of her servants to prepare 'him', she decided to see how the other group was doing. Surprised to see that they're surrounding didn't look like a village or a forest, but instead a cave, she quickly called another one of her slaves.

The slave she called was trembling when he entered the room. He was more decently dressed than most of the other slaves, and a ring with many keys jangled from his belt. Kneeling down before Luna, he prayed that what he expected wasn't going to come. Smirking at his fear, Luna decided to wander before asking him her true question.

"So, tell me Kagi, how have you been doing lately?"

"V-v-very good M-mistress Luna." Glancing around, Luna smiled menacingly at the trembling figure of Kagi.

"How has your job been doing?"

"F-fine…"

"You haven't forgotten to close and lock anything like…say the cave entrance?" Realizing that she knew about his slip-up, he immediately got on his knees and started to plead.

"Oh, Mistress Luna, please spare me this one time. I promise it'll never happen again!" Standing up, her eyes flashing with anger, Luna face Kagi.

"I have no room for failures. You have outgrown your use." With that, she shot a ball of energy at Kagi, Screaming with pain as it hit his flesh, he withered away.

"Hmphf, now that that's done with, I'll deal with Sol now." Two figures appeared from the shadows, dragging a figure behind them. The figure was bloody from multiple beatings and had a very un-kept look about him. When he looked up, a dark shadow loomed on his face, and his eyes were dark with anger.

"Mistress Luna, the one you have requested is here." Bowing, they disappeared into the shadows again.

"Very good. Now, my loyal subject, go give our visitors a nice welcoming gift. Do what you wish with Sol, but make sure that the girl is still alive when she comes. No go, and prove your loyalty to me…Isaac." Bowing low, Isaac, too, disappeared into the shadows.

"You may have gotten this far Sol, but I assure you, you'll go no further."

* * *

Jenna felt her heart burst with joy when she climbed up the last flight of stairs. It had been a long journey and she was glad it was over. She just wished that Sol would tell her why he wanted to bring her here. A statue started to materialize as she climbed further up, and when she finally reached the top, she noticed a figure standing at the base of the statue. Hearing Sol take a sharp intake, she curiously approached.

The close she got, the more familiar the figure seemed. Blond hair dirtied with blood and dirt and a curiously familiar scarf. When the figure lifted his head and looked at Jenna with piercing eyes, she gasped in realization. She was able to utter a single word.

"I-isaac…" Crying in joy, she ran up and hugged him. But, his arms hung limp at his sides. Only when Sol approach did he say anything.

"Sol, reincarnation of the God of the Sun, your time ends here." As he said this, he pushed away Jenna, and drew his sword. Stumbling to the floor, Jenna lay in shock. What happened to the kind and chivalrous Isaac she once knew? But before she could say anything, Sol withdrew his sword, too.

"Very well. I will do what I must to get to the Starlight Point." And with those words, Isaac and Sol began to fight, laving Jenna to lay there in shock.

* * *

Luna smirked as she saw the battle progress. Though both Sol and Isaac were beginning to become weak, she could tell that Isaac would win. When she confirmed this, she glanced at Sheba, Ivan, Garet, Mia, and Felix's progress. Seeing that they were near the exit of the cave, she ordered a slave to be ready by the cave exit for an ambush. 'Good, it seems like everything is going to plan. Finally, I can fulfill my destiny and at least be at peace where I deserve to be.'

* * *

Wearily, Sheba, Ivan, Garet, Mia, and Felix continued their journey through the cave. Seeing a dim light ahead, they began to walk a little faster, eager to finally see where the cave led to. But, as they where about to step into the light, dozens of figure appeared at the exit. Taking the group by surprise, the figures shot tiny darts at them. Immediately, they became woozy and fell to the floor, sleeping. Smirking at their success, the figures picked up the members of the group and headed back towards the temple.

* * *

Sol let out a cry like an injured animal. He was beginning to tire despite his efforts. His vision began to get blurry. 'No, this can't be the end, I can't lose.' But, soon he fell to the ground, defeated. Smirking triumphantly, Isaac sheathed his sword and turned to face Jenna. Sometime during the fight, she had fainted. Gingerly, he picked her up and began to journey back towards the temple.

When Isaac entered the temple, he made his way through many rooms. In the last room, it seemed as if he had reached a dead end when he took a jewel out of his pocket and fitted it into the eye socket of a statue of Luna. The wall began to rumble, and a hidden door slowly opened. Retrieving the jewel, Isaac made his way through the door. The door shut behind him and he advanced forwards until an altar began to appear. Laying Jenna down on it, he walked a bit more until he was in front of Luna. He bowed low when he stopped.

"Mistress Luna, I have completed my mission successfully." Smirking, Luna secretly unsheathed a dagger.

"Very good, Isaac. You have proved your loyalty to me, but now you have outgrown your use. For me to accomplish my goal, you too must die." Suddenly Isaac began to feel woozy. He realized that he lost much blood from his fight from Sol, too much. Glancing at the laughing figure of Luna, he cursed his stupidity. Right before he blacked out, he was able to utter a word.

"W-why…?" And then, he fell to the floor.

"Why? Because this is fate. This is what is written in the stars. Everyone must fulfill their own destiny, and you shall fulfill you, as will this girl, and as will I." Laying Isaac on the altar next to Jenna, Luna began to perform a spell….

* * *

Unmei: I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've last updated, but because I was gone on vacation for a long time, I was unable to work on this chapter. If you haven't noticed, I'm really trying to finish this fic. soon. I'm surprised at how long it's taken me. Well, anyways, thank you to all my reviewers.

Spirit Seer: Thank you once again for reviewing. I'm so happy that you like this fic. Keep on reading and reviewing!

dimsumdollie: First time reviewer! Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like this story…so far at least.

Samuel Tong: Mmhmm, Isaac's been put under a spell. I wouldn't think he would follow orders of Luna if he wasn't…of at least I hope not. Well, thanks for reviewing.

Flora Jupiter Vixen: Haha, I guess you could say that Felix's…slightly romantic. Though I don't know if you would call jumping off a building romantic or just dumb . If you bear with me a bit longer, I just might put some lighthouseshipping in, for all of those ppl who have been begging me to do so.

Souungo: Hey! Haha, that servant sure was stupid…but now I feel sorry for him. If you want to see what happens, keep on reading .

ErikaJupiterAdept: I'm so happy that you don't care if I do windshipping or lighthouseshipping. It's been a real debate for me to decide. Make my reviewers (or most of them) happy, or do what I like. I guess I'll just have to learn to be flexible… Well, anyways, thanks for always being supportive. Glad that you like the story.

Unmei: Well, if you want lighthouseshipping, you'll just have to bear a little longer with a tad bit of windshipping, and then perhaps I'll put some up, but I can't promise. I'll try my hardest though. Well, keep on reading and reviewing!


	14. Truth at last Revealed

Unmei: My fic is coming to an end. It's kinda bittersweet. I'm happy that it's ending because it's taken so long but I'm sad that it's going to be the end. Hehehe…that really doesn't make sense. Also, I'm soo sorry that it took a super long time with this story. I've been kinda distracted with a bunch of things, and didn't have much time to write this chapter. Well, anyways, time for the disclaimer!

Kagi: Hahaha, I have come back from the dead to do this disclaimer. Unmei doesn't own Golden Sun, Golden Sun: The Lost Age, any of the original characters, but she does own this plot, and all the other characters…unfortunately for me.

Unmei: Err… I couldn't think of anyone else I haven't done. Wait a sec, I didn't do Kraden… oh well. Hehehe, I'll just not do him…. Well, anyways, onto the story, hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

_Stargazing_

_Chapter 14: Truth at last Revealed_

_Unmei no Hana_

* * *

Mia woke up. She had a massive headache and barely remembered what had taken place. Blinking her eyes a couple times to get rid of the dizziness, she glanced around at her surroundings. They had all been placed in a cell. It was damp, dim, and musky for the only light came from one lone lantern in the middle of the dungeon. 

Feeling something heavy on her wrist, Mia looked down, expecting to find some short of chain. Much to her surprise, she found an odd looking bracelet. She examined it, but couldn't figure out what it did.

"That bracelet you got on you, missy, it locks away your psyenergy." Startled, Mia whipped around to see who had spoken.

In the neighboring cell an old man sat. His clothes were ripped and muddy. Months of imprisonment and lack of nutrition showed on his once handsome, but now weathered, face. He needed to shave and have a haircut for his hair had grown long and various objects had entangled themselves within the strands. His eyes had lost their luster and now were dull, and it seemed as if he had forgotten how to smile. To him, all hope seemed to be lost.

"How do you know that?" Mia was curious to see how much he knew of the mysterious bracelets.

"I made those bracelets for Luna. Knowing I was a skilled craftsman, she asked me to do her a favor. She seemed as if she had changed, but I should've known that she could never change. Not wanting her secret to get out, she locked me up in here. I've been in here for so many years, I've lost count. Now I regret my decision to help her."

Before Mia could ask any more questions, Garet and the others began to wake up. Shaking their heads and blinking their eyes to rid of the grogginess, a questioning look appeared on their faces. Felix was the first to recover from his initial shock.

"Where are we?" Mia began to reply then realized that she too didn't know where they were.

"I have no idea, Felix. But, maybe, this man-"

"Delsus." The man—Delsus—had obviously been listening to their conversation. "The name's Delsus Kiesling. As for your question young man, we are in the dungeon of the Temple of Sol and Luna, located in the heart of the ancient city of Elav." This news startled everyone. Unable to control his curiosity, Ivan started to question Delsus.

"But, how can that be? We found out that Elav was located at the base of Mt. Stella, not on the peak. And we also found a poem." Ivan began to recite the mysterious poem they had found but quickly quieted down when Delsus began to speak.

"Yes, I remember that poem too. Above the ancient city, above the highest mountain, above the sun, the moon, and the stars, that is where I lay. Beyond the garden of the Gods, beyond the rose's thorn, beyond all you can imagine, that is where I lay. But below the sun, the moon, and the stars, below the stairway to Heaven, below the Starlight Point that is where I lay. I assume that is the poem you are referring to?" Ivan nodded his head, too dumbfounded to speak. Sighing, Delsus began to explain the odd riddle.

"You see, young man, the information you received were most likely from two different points in time. The book where you received your first portion of information was from when Elav was first built, for when Elav was first constructed, it was made at the base of Mt. Stella.

"But as the years went by, the villagers became more arrogant and believed that they should be elevated to the levels of the Gods. Therefore, they decided to build a newer Elav, at the peak of the mountain. The old Elav—sometimes referred to as the ancient city— was then renamed to Amant, and its purpose became to protect the stairway to the new Elav.

"The riddle you all found was the directions to the new Elav. The city was above Amant—the ancient city—it was above Mt. Stella—the highest mountain—and it was above the shrines dedicated to the sun, the moon, and the stars—all located in Amant.

"It was beyond the temple's garden in Amant—the garden of the Gods—it was beyond the sign shaped as a rose, and it was indeed beyond all one could imagine.

"But, then again, it was below the _real_ sun, moon, and stars, and it was built below the temple of Sol and Luna where the stairway to Heaven and the Starlight Point was and still is located."

It took awhile for all of them to process the massive amount of information they had just been given. Though it the explanation seemed questionable, they all believed Delsus. Slowly, they began to accept that they really were in the ancient city of Elav. It was then that Sheba realized the strange bracelets on her wrist.

"Delsus, by any chance, do you know what these bracelets on our wrists do?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Like I was saying to this young lady over here, they conceal your psyenergy." When Piers heard that, he was curious to know how Delsus knew of psyenergy.

"Pardon me if this sounds rude, but how do you know about psyenergy?" Sighing, Delsus replied.

"Vale isn't the only village that uses psyenergy. The people of Elav also knew how to wield psyenergy—that is until the city was destroyed. But, Amant, being the old Elav, is another village, just like Vale, that can use psyenergy. Since I was born and raised in Amant, I too know how to use psyenergy. If you don't believe me, I'll show you."

Delsus closed his eyes and began to concentrate. At first none of them understood what he was doing. But then, Mia felt an odd sensation coming from her head. She then realized that it was the same sensation she felt when Sheba and Ivan was reading her mind.

"You know how to mind read?" It was then that everyone realized that Delsus indeed knew how to use psyenergy. After a moment, Delsus reopened his eyes.

"Yes I do know how to mind read. And as for your other question missy, the one about how you can take those bracelets off, there are two ways. The first is if Luna died for the bracelets are connected to her. And the second is if you can somehow break its willpower. If you can overcome the strength that Luna has over them, you will be free from its hold."

Right after he said that, the doors to the groups cell rattled. Two gleaming red eyes appeared from the shadows and a raspy voice spoke.

"Lady Luna requests your presence…and you'll come if you know what's good for your friends." Grudgingly, not wanting any harm to come to Isaac and Jenna, the group stood up and began to walk out of the cell doors. As Felix passed the pair of gleaming eyes, he leaped for them. But, but some mysterious force, he was thrown back. The creature snickered as Felix got up, growling.

"Lady Luna warned me about you. And if you didn't want anything to happen to you poor little sister, I advise you that you don't try anything else." Finally giving up, Felix followed the creature.

The group traveled through many halls. Once lavishly decorated, the halls were now rundown. Everything was broken and a coat of dust enclosed it all. An ominous silence hung about them, disturbed only by the echoing of their footsteps. It seemed as if they had reached a dead end when the creature took out a jewel and fitted it into the empty eye socket of a statue. The wall rumbled open and they proceeded.

A huge room came into view. It was in a shape of a circle and a very ornate alter stood in the middle. And on the alter laid Jenna and Isaac side by side.

"Lady Luna, I bring the prisoners to you." Bowing, the creature disappeared.

Sitting on a throne, Luna looked down upon the group. A small smirk crossed her face. Looking at every each on of them, she noticed how all of them were trembling in rage. But at the same time, a hint of fear clouded their eyes. It was Felix who mustered up his courage first. He spoke, his voice deep with anger.

"Release my little sister and Isaac right this instant."

"Why should I?" Luna smirked at the raging Felix. He threw a spell at Luna, but nothing came. Glancing down at his wrists, he remembered the bracelet. This drove him even further down. Luna smiled silkily at him.

"Do not worry. I shall not kill you…yet. As for your little sister and her lover, I cannot promise them the same thing." Sheba was slightly baffled.

"If you aren't going to kill us, why did you capture us and bring us here?"

"So that you will spread the story. So people will know of the gods returning, and they shall know that I have killed Sol. That I fulfilled my destiny and gone back to heaven were I rightfully belong to be." With those words, she raised her dagger above Jenna's throat. She was prepared to strike when Sol burst into the room. Luna shrieked with rage.

"What! How did you survive? You were supposed to be killed!" Sol was battered up with his fight from Isaac, but he stood his ground. He ignored Luna's question and instead asked his own.

"Luna, do you really think that by killing these two will let you be able to join our heavenly father in his realm? How will committing such a horrible act let you go there?"

"I-I…" Luna seemed stumped with the question Sol asked. "How should I know? All I do know is that prophet told me is that if I kill the reincarnation of at least two of the minor gods, I'll be able to rejoin our brothers and sisters in heaven—the place I rightfully belong. But because of you, I can no longer return there! And for that, I shall never forgive you."

Eyes flashing, Luna cast a psyenergy that none of the groups had ever seen before. Sol was sent screaming to the ground. But before he went down, he too cast a spell and hit Luna. A struggling battle was fought between the two and was only stopped when Isaac suddenly woke up.

"Ugh… where am I?" Rubbing his head, Isaac looked around and saw Jenna lying motionless next to him. Then, everything came rushing back to him. He scanned the room until he found Luna. Anger flared up inside of him and he lunged for her, sword drawn. Unable to do anything, Felix, Garet, Mia, Piers, and Sheba stood their motionless with shock.

Lifting her head, Luna saw the oncoming Isaac. Right as he stuck, she blasted a powerful spell at him, sending him across the room. Then Luna slowly walked over to Sol, who was struggling to rise. Mercilessly she kicked him as hard as she could. Anger flared into her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to be reunited with our family up in heaven? Do you know how much I've suffered to even try to be reunited with them? Of course you don't, you'll never understand! You, who have always been guaranteed a spot in heaven, will never understand the pain of being vanquished from there."

Having said those words, Luna stalked over to Isaac. Unsheathing a dagger, she raised it far above Isaac's head. As soon as she was about to strike Isaac, Jenna suddenly woke up. She saw Luna holding a dagger above Isaac who was lying, wounded, on the floor. Stumbling over, she flung herself in front of Isaac. Raising contemptuous eyes, she stared at Luna.

"Luna, tell me something. Do you really think that by killing someone, by doing so horrific, that you'll be able to be reunited with your family! How will doing something so evil and malicious allow you to live in a place of hope and happiness? Think about that."

Shocked at her words, Luna fell to the ground and dropped her dagger. She shook her head miserably.

"You're… you're right. For so long I've been disillusioned, thinking that killing was the solution. But no… it isn't, it can't be. I guess… I guess after doing so many horrible things I'll never be reunited with my family after all…" Luna broke down into sobs. Sol crawled over to her side and kneeled down beside her. He pulled her over and embraced her tightly.

"Perhaps not Luna. But just know that there are people here in Earth that love you too."

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded the both of them. Sol's once crow black hair turned golden and Luna's turned silver. Magnificent white wings sprouted from their back, and a heavenly voice echoed through the air.

"_I believe you two have learned your lesson. Welcome back."_ With a flash of light, they were gone. The world began to fade from view, and Isaac and everyone fell to the ground unconscious. The bracelets once fastened tight on their wrists fell off and a smile of peace crossed their faces. In the distance, two figures with wings smiled down a blessing upon them and flew into the sun and out of sight.

* * *

Unmei: Dear all my readers, I'm so sorry this chapter took me about 5 months to update. I had been going through some hard times and writing just wasn't one of my priorities. But at last my story has come to an end. I'll probably do an epilogue, just to sum everything up. I know that my explanation about Elav and this whole entire chapter was kinda…hokey, but I couldn't think of anything else, but I hope that you all liked this chapter anyways. It gave me much grief to say the least. Well, please review and tell me what you thought about it. Anyways, thank you to all my loyal reviewers! 

Blackarrow92: Yay! another first time reviewer.. I think. Wait checking Oops, I lied. Well, anyways, thanks so much for reviewing! I'm so happy you enjoy my story.

ErikaJupiterAdept: I'm so glad that you think my fic. is so interesting. It makes me happy . Thank you soo much for always reviewing, giving me feedback, and always supporting my decisions in the pairing. I'll miss you!

Flora Jupiter Vixen: Thanks so much for always reviewing. I know you've been constantly been nagging me about lighthouseshipping, so in the epilogue, I'll put some in for you. This time I promise it'll actually be romance between Felix and Sheba. Thank you so much again!

Pant Burner: Thank you for reviewing! Also thanks so much for your advice, it was helpful. I hope you liked this last chapter and thanks so much again!

PerilsofRosella: First time reviewer! I'm so happy you like my story, and thanks for all the advice, I really

Spirit Seer: Glad you think my stories been interesting so far. Thank you so much for always reviewing! I'm gonna miss you too.

Trixie's Girl: Haha, I hope your question was answered in this chap. Hope you keep reading and enjoying my fic.!

ZeldAika: Thank you for your suggestions. I tried to use them and split my paragraphs up more. Hopefully this chapter was better. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Unmei: Well, to all my readers/reviewers, I hope you liked this final chapter. Though I'm sad that it's ended, I've realized that it doesn't matter how many reviews I get, but instead the only thing that matters is that my readers enjoy it. So, thank you all and I hope that you'll read some of my other fics. Best of luck with yours, Unmei no Hana.


	15. Epilogue

Unmei: I decided to write an epilogue just to wrap up the whole story. Anyways, time for the disclaimer:

Kraden: Psh, I can't believe you forgot me. Anyways, Golden Sun, Golden Sun: The Lost Age, and all the characters from them do not belong to Unmei no Hana.

Unmei: Well, on to the story!

* * *

_Unmei no Hana_

_Chapter 15: Epilogue (And so the Journey Ends)_

_Stargazing

* * *

_

It's been a month since everyone came back. At first all the villagers were eager to hear about their latest adventure, but things have quieted down since then. Piers decided to go back to Lemuria for a while. Isaac and Jenna have gotten closer as well as Garet and Mia. But unfortunately for Sheba, things haven't been so easy. Both Ivan and Felix are all she can think about. Her heart's been in constant conflict and it's been an ordeal for her to make her final decision….

* * *

It was a crisp, cool, but pleasant, winter day. A blanket of snow had encased the village and it looked like a winter wonderland. But despite the weather outside it was very cozy inside the houses. With a nice, warm fire burning and the smell of freshly baked cookies lingering, all was peaceful.

People exchanged season's greetings with one another and a warm atmosphere encased the new village of Vale. But Sheba was unable to feel any of this peace and happiness. For months, both Ivan and Felix had tried to win her heart over, leaving her confused and frustrated. But at last, she had made her decision, with the help of Mia and Jenna.

Flashback

_Dinner had just ended at Jenna's house. Showing Mia and Sheba to her room, which they would all be sharing during their visit in Vale, Jenna noticed a troubled look on Sheba's face._

_"Sheba, are you okay? You seem troubled…."_

_Casting her eyes down, Sheba sat on her bed. "I've been thinking for a bit you see… about Felix and Ivan. I just don't know which one I truly want to be with." Her eyes watered up with glistening tears._

_Smiling sympathetically, Mia sat down next to Sheba patting her hand gently. "I know it's been a hard time for you—it was hard for me too when I was deciding between Isaac and Garet," Mia paused for a second, glancing at Jenna, "and in the end, I had to take a deep look into myself and find out who I truly loved. It took awhile, but in the end, when I finally looked hard enough, it was right there, in plain view."_

_Smiling gently, Sheba thanked Mia, and thought deeply about what she said._

End Flashback

Looking around for the two of them, Sheba quickly made her way through Vale. Soon she spotted them both working together on the new plaza. Nervously she went up to the both of them.

"Um… could I talk to both of you… in private?" Glancing at each other, Ivan and Felix nodded and followed Sheba away from the plaza. Once they were out of earshot of the other villagers, Sheba wrung her hands behind her back and nervously began.

"I…I've been thinking a lot about, you know, our relationships…and love. And, I've finally made up my mind."

Sheba walked up to Felix, and whispered "I love you" to him before softly kissing him on the cheek. Surprised, Felix turned her head to his, meeting her lips with his. Ivan watched the scene heartbroken. But, as he was about to turn away, Sheba broke the kiss and gently shook her head.

She then walked over to Ivan and whispered "I love you too" before once again kissing him on the cheek. He too turned his head and kissed her before she broke his kiss too. She gently backed away before explaining to the very confused Ivan and Felix.

"All night I stayed up, thinking over who I loved more. But I couldn't choose one or the other. I love you both equally. It was then that I realized that during our adventures, I grew equally fond of both of you and loved you both equally. But, not the kind of love that you think, but instead, I love you both as my brothers—as the family I've never known." Though heartbroken, Felix stepped up and slung his arm around Sheba's shoulder.

"And I too love you like I love Jenna." Ivan too slung his shoulder around Sheba's shoulder.

"And so do I."

Laughing happily at their acceptance, Sheba dragged both of them back to the plaza, before she tripped over a rock and fell into the snow, bringing with her both the stumbling boys. It was then that Ivan decided to make a snowball and throw it at Sheba. Sheba made an indignant sound before she too threw a snowball at Ivan. Forgetting about helping build the plaza, the three of them spent the afternoon having a snowball fight.

Watching from the window of a nearby house, Jenna smiled.

"I'm so glad that it's all settled between the three of them." Next to her, Isaac agreed before sweeping her into a tight embrace.

"So am I. And I'm glad that it's all settled between the two of us." Smiling, Jenna turned her face up and met Isaac's in a heartfelt kiss.

The End

* * *

Unmei: Sorry I didn't get this epilogue to you any sooner, but with finals, nutcracker performances, Christmas, etc. I had no time at all to write this. I know that this ending was kinda cheesy, but I was in a rush to finish it, so I hope you people like it. Also, please don't kill me about the Ivan-Sheba-Felix pairing. I just couldn't decide, so I tried to compromise. I hope that all your fanfictions will go well, and I hope you read my other ones. And, have a happy new year! 

Souungo: Thank you for reviewing all the time and being so supportive! I'm glad you liked the ending. Hope your fanfictions will go well.

Jenna. Fan: Hope you like this ending. I know it's not the best, but I hope it's not terrible at the same time. Thank you for your encouragement.

Ponie: Haha, yes I do play Atelier Iris, and I got the name from that. I didn't want to copy any names exactly from it, so…. I decided to change it up a tad. Anyways, thank you for reviewing.

Spirit Seer: I'm glad the last chapter touched your heart! I really spent a lot of effort on that one. Thank you for always reviewing!

Flora Jupiter Vixen: Please don't kill me! I know this wasn't the exact Sheba-Felix ending you wanted but at least it wasn't totally Sheba-Ivan either, right? Eheh…heh…heh. But anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. If it weren't for you I probably would've made it totally Sheba-Ivan. Well, thank you for reviewing so much.

LavencderSage: I'm so glad you enjoyed my fic. and that it made you happy. Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
